Dimension Hopper
by Neko Baka Z
Summary: The Dark Angel of Insanity has crossed over the dimensionsal barriers as she sets out on an unkown deadly quest. She brings the wrath of the Gods upon the innoncent people as she searches for the Truth of her existance
1. Prologue & Chapter One: Digital Mobile...

A/N: Zika Silver1: Of course I don't own anything of the characters and stuff, otherwise I'll be a spoiled little rich brat. And I doubt that any of you really owns any of them either. I don't even own Zika, she's Hikura_'s. I only own the words, so there! And the characters that I made up, like the Guardians and the Bounty Hunters, the Zika Trinity, and Wait! I also own the comic book 'The k'Night', but since I'm rewriting and drawing, and basically nobody knows that it exists, you can't really steal it, can you? This fanfic was brought to you from the results of two hyper and bored girls walking home from school. **grins** ENJOY!!  
  
  
  
WARNING: Scenes of violence, some explicit language and topics that might disturb some readers. Mature Audiences only (like 16). This is Zika we're talking about, so there will most definitely be violence. And since it's me, there's going to be blood. And characters are probably going to be OOC, since I'm a deprived little manic.  
  
~*~  
  
1.1.1 Prologue  
  
1.1.2  
  
A certain celestial being looked down on a certain dimension of a certain world.  
  
"Well now," it said. "Looks like something interesting are going on. A Dark Angel is going to break free of some world barriers. Hmmm, this might be fun. But I have a duty to do. A warning must be placed, and the Dark Angel will be announced every time she arrives on a world. I will make it so that both psyche and electronics can receive it." The celestial hummed to itself for a moment. Then it began to create the warning, which was in itself a prophecy.  
  
1.2 Three times three  
  
Eyes of warmth and eyes of cold  
  
Eyes of youth and eyes of old  
  
Three times three the circle spins  
  
Destiny grows.  
  
Three times three  
  
2 Eyes of love, eyes of hate  
  
Bound forever in the cycle of Fate  
  
Balance of all  
  
Mortals and immortal both  
  
Heed this call  
  
2.1.1.1 Eyes of gay and eyes of grief  
  
Three times three  
  
2.2 The Trinity  
  
The newly created warning/prophecy flew off and fixed itself onto the Dark Angel in mind. The celestial looked fondly down on the Earth of the Digital Angels.  
  
"Hum Ho, this should be some fun." The celestial began to whistle.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Part One: The Prophecy  
  
Chapter One: Digital Mobile and Winged Angels.  
  
(Gundam wing meets Zika)  
  
  
  
"BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!"  
  
CRASH!! The alarm clock met its end against the wall as a million little pieces. Zika groaned in her bed and tried to roll over to go back to sleep. No such luck. The monitor in her room sprang to life and Jova's face filled the screen.  
  
"Good Morning Sunshine!" He said cheerfully. "Rise and shine!"  
  
Zika glared at him, which he ignored.  
  
"It's 7:30 am, and time for you to get up."  
  
"It's Saturday, you moron!" Zika snarled. "Shut up or I'll break your monitor!"  
  
Jova pretended to be hurt. "Aw, Muffin!"  
  
"Why do I put up with you?" Zika muttered under her breath to herself.  
  
"Because if it wasn't for me, you'll still be stuck in…" The pillow hit the monitor, sending it crashing to the floor. Jova's voice still came from the computer's speaker.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, Zika." He said.  
  
"It wasn't suppose to be nice, idiot."  
  
Zika got out of bed and started her day.  
  
  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
Zika was slouching in her chair at the table, her breakfast in front of her. She was still in her pyjamas, blue baggy pants and a shirt that proclaimed 'Insanity has no mercy'. Her butler kept out of her way. Zika was, simply, depressed.  
  
"Bored, bored, bored, bored." She muttered to herself, playing with her food. "Maybe I should do some homework." She thought for a second. "Nope."  
  
She sighed. "This place is boring, everything's the stupid same. Kind of like home-place, and here I was thinking that a new world would be exciting…" Her voice trailed off as she got an idea. As she developed the idea, a wicked grin grew on her face and became most evil. "Oh, this is good!"  
  
(Another few hours later)  
  
Zika worked excitedly on her computer. "It will work, I know it will. I'll just change the program to jump to other worlds, with other possibilities. And I'll make the settings so that I don't have to face the same jerks twice!"  
  
Jova's face appeared in a tiny window in the corner of the screen. "What in the world are you doing now?"  
  
"Not now, Jova, I'm working." Zika murmured. "I'm going to go on a little vacation."  
  
"What, to a parallel world? I don't think so!" Jova spat. "You can't cross the world-barriers without your partner, me! And how are you going to do that, I live in a computer!"  
  
"I'll put you in another computer and take you along." Zika said with satisfaction. "I have the technology. I have these super-computer wristbands that I'll use. On one arm will be you, and on the other, my dimension-hopper, with a few necessary tricks."  
  
"Necessary? Like what?"  
  
Zika sighed, her patience wearing thin. "The barriers, baka! When you travel in this sort of way, the barriers that keep things more or less the same get insignificant. I could get a tonne of power that way, for some people it would be like getting hit with electricity, but not for me. It'll be more of an overload of power that I don't know how to use. Then it'll be like electrifying the entire universe. The purpose of this is to take a relaxing vacation, not to destroy all of creation." She looked thoughtful. "Although that would be interesting to see…"  
  
Jova sighed. "I haven't much say in this, do I?"  
  
Zika smiled smugly. "No."  
  
Jova groaned.  
  
"Oh, cheer up." Zika snapped. "I need to relax my nerves, I'm all strung up and got this energy that needs to be let out. I don't want to accidentally toast somebody that I might need later on. I just need to download these programs, and you, and then I'll be off."  
  
"And what of something goes wrong?"  
  
"I'm putting in an emergency recall device, one push of a button and we'll got back the way we came. It'll need more power, of course. It's like travel on a river; to go downstream is easy, to go upstream is harder. It's going to be linked to cross-barrier power."  
  
Zika thought for a moment. "There might be worlds that I might to re- visit, so the hopper will record where we've been."  
  
"Alright, alright. You've seemed to have thought of everything, so lets go." Jova said unhappily.  
  
(A few more minutes later.)  
  
Zika stood in the middle of the room. She was dressed in loose dark blue pants with a turquoise sash as a belt, a tank top over top of a long- sleeved t-shirt (with a low neckline), black hiking boots and her wristbands. The golden wristbands (more like armguards) covered from her wrists to about her elbow.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she pressed the button that activated the dimension- hopper. "Here we go…"  
  
A flash of almost blinding light surrounded her, and she was gone.  
  
  
  
Zika emerged in a cold metal hallway. Her head felt light and she was a bit dizzy. She leaned against the wall. "Wow." She said breathlessly. "What a rush!"  
  
Then she looked down. She frowned, slightly confused. "Why am I in my Digital Form?"  
  
Smooth white armour covered her body, with stripes of blue, turquoise and purple, and black squares at key areas. The only thing different was that her metal wristbands were still available. Zika moaned when a splitting headache erupted. "What in the worlds happened?" She didn't feel like saying her usual string of swearwords.  
  
"I think," Jova said from her wrist. "That you are experiencing a kind of jet lag." Zika would have replied to this, but she felt like throwing up.  
  
"No kidding." She managed weakly. She straightened herself out. "Well, I'm going to walk this off. First, I'm going to get back into my clothes." Zika fiddled around with her computers, and got herself back into the clothes that she left with.  
  
Still a bit dazzled, Zika began to walk down the hallway. She could sense people up in front of her, and she headed in that direction.  
  
(About the time Zika arrives)  
  
Heero worked at a computer terminal. He was very glad that all of the Gundam pilots were able to have mainentance done in the space garage, where he was. Since nobody needed him at the time, he was keeping himself busy with gathering information for their next mission.  
  
Suddenly, a window pops up on the screen. 'What? Incoming message?' Heero thinks. 'But I shouldn't be getting any messages on this connection.'  
  
In a few seconds, a message appears. As Heero reads it, he gets a very bad feeling. 'The others should see this.' He thinks. But before he could print it out, the message disappears and the window closed as if it had never existed.  
  
All of the Gundam pilots met in the lounge room.  
  
"Did you see that message?" Duo asked. "That was creepy!"  
  
"So, you got that too?" Quatre said, looking very worried.  
  
"It came up on every computer." Trowa said. "What was it, some kind of virus?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "I already checked. Something like that would have left something. That was no virus."  
  
"So, it just put up that message, then took it down and left?" Wufei said. "Some kind of practical joke?"  
  
"If that was a joke, then the joker is sick minded!" Duo remarked.  
  
"Either way, I got a bad feeling about it. Maybe we should keep our eyes open." Trowa said.  
  
"Hey, you guys!" A mechanic stepped into the room, looking a little pale. "Have you seen the news? That message thing is on." He turned on the lounge's TV.  
  
"Today a bizarre virus hit every computer, public and private. Professionals are confused at the behaviour of the virus, as it seemed to only have left a message on the screens and then disappear. No damage seems to have been done, which is un-usual for a virus but professionals refuse to call it a practical joke since it managed to hit every operating computer at the same time…"  
  
The Gundam pilots all stared at the TV. Duo, for once, had nothing to say.  
  
They all left the room a little shaken, and a bit threatened. It was safe it say that they all felt a bit nervous, since the rest of the human race was too.  
  
Wufei decided to walk his nerves out in some of the quieter halls in the bulkheads. It got cooler as he left the more populated areas. The lighting became motion-sensor lights that saved money. Looking ahead, he could see some light. He frowned, wondering who it could be. As the light got closer, he saw that it was a teenage girl, about sixteen, with short extremely white hair and ice-blue eyes. Getting an even closer look, he saw that her hair was, in fact, silver, and her eyes metallic blue. He was slightly outraged to see that she dressed as if she was a pilot. His nerves from the strange message didn't help his mood any, so he was extra cranky.  
  
He stopped short in front of her, and gave her a remark about what he thought of females going into battle.  
  
  
  
Zika stopped cold when she heard what he said. Her mind snapped out of its dizziness as a freezing rage took over. "What did you say?" She said slowly.  
  
"You heard me." The voice was filled with contempt. Looking at her, he was startled to see her eyes burning.  
  
"I think that you should take that back before you regret it." Zika looked him straight in the eye. He stepped back, trying to meet her stare. "No."  
  
Zika gave a little smile. "No, you're right. You mean what you say, and you believe it deep down, don't you? That's how you've been taught. Sexist pig!"  
  
Then she hit him, hard. He hardly saw it coming, and was surprised to see such a move come from her. If he had seen anything at all.  
  
"Well," She said to herself, as she walked away from him. "I still have my nice reflexes." She gave one last glare behind her. "Jerk! He's going to pay for that! A lot of people are going to pay for that!"  
  
Zika emerged from the hall. The air here was warmer, or maybe it was just her rage. She was burning now, and it erased her headache. She was going to destroy something.  
  
She strolled purposefully through the halls. There were people here, mostly mechanics. They looked scared of something. Zika didn't care; they might as well be dead. Automatically, she went in the direction that they were coming from. It seemed that a very large shift had ended.  
  
Having a little mercy, Zika decided to hit the evacuate alarm and give them some time to get out before she blew the place up.  
  
Then she entered the hanger. She stopped to admire the enormous room, with the gundams in all their magnificence. Zika thought that they were decently impressive.  
  
"I'm gonna have to get myself on of those." She muttered to herself.  
  
"Hey there!" Someone behind her called. She whirled around to face Duo. Bewildered by his cheerful aura, Zika took a step backwards.  
  
"Have you seen Wufei? His gundam is ready to go." Duo pointed to the gundams. Zika shook her head. Duo looked a bit disappointed.  
  
Zika licked her lips. "Have you checked the bulkheads? Maybe he went there."  
  
Duo grinned. "Thanks." He ran off.  
  
Zika stared after him. Then returned her gaze to the gundams. "Gundams, huh? Interesting."  
  
"Zika?" Jova whispered. "What are you planning?"  
  
Zika smiled, and turned Jova off.  
  
(Half an hour later)  
  
Zika finished wandering around the gundams. "There's got to be something else, I can't use these. The systems are built pretty much for a certain person." She muttered angrily. "These can't be the only ones here!"  
  
Heading back towards the enterance, she caught loud voices.  
  
'Shit! They found that guy! And I can't get out!' She looked around her, and rested her eyes at the  
  
hanger outside doors. 'Well, if I can't find my own gundam, I'll make one!'  
  
Thinking quickly, Zika began to work quickly on her computers. She adjusted her body amour with inspirations from the gundams.  
  
The fact that the voices were getting closer drew her attention just as she finished her design. Gritting her teeth, she ducked into the shadows.  
  
"You're sure that she's in here? She could be anywhere." Duo said.  
  
"I've got a strong feeling on it." Wufei said. "Dammit! I won't be beaten by some girl!"  
  
Zika felt a fresh wave of anger. She really did not like Wufei. Zika began to mutter under her breath, and did not notice that electricity was sparking around her. The two Gundam pilots didn't notice her in the shadows.  
  
"Wufei, the others will be coming soon to leave. We should get ready." Duo said.  
  
Wufei grumbled, but agreed. "I got a bad feeling about her. Heero checked the security tapes, nothing on them."  
  
Zika smiled, she had taken care of those cameras herself. The trouble was worth the frustration in Wufei's voice. She couldn't wait to see his face when she appeared in her new armour. Zika giggled, unable to suppress herself.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Wufei snapped. Duo began a comment about jumpy nerves. Zika covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
She very carefully moved away from the two pilots, and headed for the hanger doors. Reaching with her mind, she located the evacuation alarm and activated it.  
  
A klaxon ran out, blaring loud. Zika jumped at the sudden noise, and covered her ringing ears. Looking up, she saw a speaker right above her head. 'If I find out who designed this thing, I am going to render him limb from limb!' She thought as she moved away from the speaker. Duo and Wufei were climbing into their gundams, and Zika saw the rest of the pilots come running to join them.  
  
Zika tilted her head and was able to hear the noise of mass confusion that the mechanics were making as they rushed to the exits. She chuckled in delight. Rubbing her hands with glee, she decided to speed them up, and set off a few of the charges that she had planted in the hull.  
  
The explosions rocked the spacecraft, and Zika was almost knocked from her feet. "Hmm, must have put a little too much in." She mused to herself. "Gotta remember that."  
  
Then she looked up and Quatre noticed her. "Hey, are you alright?"  
  
To her disgust, Zika turned a little red. "Yeah, I'm okay." Quickly, she raced off towards the mechanics door. Unfortunately, it was now locked, as the Gundams were prepareing to take off.  
  
"Shit!" Zika swore, because they would have to open the doors and she didn't think that she could breath in hard vacuum. Throwing away her pride, Zika ran back to the Gundams, yelling for help. No one noticed her.  
  
Zika decided that there was enough room in the hanger for her to activate her suit.  
  
Electricity began to run around her body rapidly. Zika delighted in its feeling and closed her eyes in concentration. It took a little more power than she had expected and more concentration, but it worked. She sat, dressed in her shiny white armour, inside a mobile suit that looked like a cross-over between all five Gundams and her own Digital armour. And since it was Zika's design, it was a good-looking crossover.  
  
Zika licked her lips in anticipation. 'They should be noticing me right about…' Zika counted. 'NOW!' The communications device crackled to life, and a stern voice demanded to know who she was. Not in those exact, polite words, of course. Zika didn't blame them. They had a crazy girl running around knocking out their fellow pilots, the evacuation alarm had gone off with no immediate threat in sight, and now some strange suit appears behind them, in the hanger.  
  
Zika, however, did not answer them. She set off a few more charges, and turned her suit towards the inside of whatever craft she was on. Then she began to thoroughly destroy the craft.  
  
Surprisingly, the Gundams did not immediately attack her. They got out of the hanger and out of her path of destruction first. Which, to her, made them not as dumb as she thought they might be. Zika laughed.  
  
*****************Random Acts of Insanity (RAOI) ***************  
  
" A cheesy falls from a table in the cafeteria and bounces off a shoe."  
  
Zika raises an eyebrow at the writer, Neko Baka. "OOOOkay, what have you been on?"  
  
Neko just giggles.  
  
***********************************************This has been a Random Act of Insanity******(Back to the story)  
  
  
  
Zika decided not to play with her newfound toys. She had became rather bored actually, and now only felt a burning rage. She had tried really hard to control her anger, but now she let it all out. Grinning manically, she began shooting rapidly and magaged to at least disable the Gundams. Zika didn't care any more. All she cared was whether things got destroyed, and things blew up. She didn't care about the totally massacre that she made as she systematically destroying colony after colony…  
  
The colonies weren't the easy prey that Zika had first thought them to be. Weak, but not easy. It was only a step higher of a challenge, but not much. She let her rage take over and enjoyed the bloodshed. She preferred to get the weak and useless out of the way first thing, before going after better prey. Usually it attracted that larger prey. She was right too.  
  
A few extremely battered Gundams tried to stop her, even tried to reason with her, but she was so far into her bloodlust that she simply shot them down. Dead or alive, it didn't matter to her.  
  
'Everything must die.' She smiled at the thought. 'Everything will die.'  
  
  
  
(After one of Zika's destruction at an unnamed colony)  
  
Duo choked at the wreckage. There was hardly anything left of the colony. He had been too late to stop the deaths of another colony. 'Or at least tried to.' He thought, remembering the Gundams, and everyone else's attempts tame the unnamed destroyer.  
  
Duo was frustrated, and no longer wore his usual grin. So many were dead, for no apparent reason.  
  
'What would drive someone to kill so many people? None of this makes sense! At least, nothing logical makes sense.' Sometimes things could get crazy in wars, especially out in space.  
  
Duo's communications caught his attention.  
  
"So Duo, you're one of the living, huh?" Heero's voice said.  
  
"Yeah, how are things going?" Duo managed a slight smile. 'Trust Heero to survive something like this.'  
  
"Not too good, we're all pretty much alive, more or less. The only permenate damage is to the Gundams. Wufei especially."  
  
"Is he able to fly?"  
  
"Not for a while." Heero was silent. "How about you?"  
  
"Not too bad. Every time I get to a colony that's currently being attacked, that…Thing takes me out no problem. I get left floating. Then I get to the next one too late anyways." Duo said bitterly.  
  
"Same with the rest of us, but we got to keep trying."  
  
"Yeah, right now it's going after civilians and colonies. Soon it might be after us."  
  
"We can't give up, Duo." Heero said.  
  
Duo was silent.  
  
  
  
Zika was bored again. All the colonies were gone. She had sent fireballs down onto the Earth and pretty much ruined any military operations. She said pretty cause she thought that they made pretty fireworks when they blew up.  
  
Zika smiled. 'There's just one more thing left to do…'  
  
Trowa managed to get in touch with Heero. He thought it would be better if he heard it from a friend. It might be on what was left of the news, if they still were able to use the network anymore. Travel in space wouldn't be possible for quite a while, that was sure.  
  
Trowa thought that Quatre should've been the one to break the news to Heero, but the kind pilot had suffered a blow and wouldn't be able to walk for a while.  
  
It was very hard for Trowa to look Heero in the eye.  
  
"Heero," He finally said, taking a deep breath to keep his courage up. "Relena is dead."  
  
Trowa thought he saw shock in Heero's eyes. Trowa felt a pang to his heart. "How?" Heero whispered.  
  
"The building that she was in got hit, the roof collapsed on top of her. There was nothing to be done. No one survived." Trowa said.  
  
Heero closed his eyes. Trowa could see his grief.  
  
"At least one of her wishes will come true." Heero said at last, his eyes still closed. "There isn't anyone up in space anymore to make war with, except us. There will be peace on Earth at last, I think."  
  
Trowa nodded. He hated to bring this up, and hated himself more for doing so. "Quatre got hit as well. Blow to the head, he'll be all right though. Wufei's brooding, pretty beat up as well."  
  
"And you?"  
  
Trowa offered a weak grin. "I won't be going anywhere too soon. I've been pretty lucky so far."  
  
"Duo and I are coming in. There's nothing left up here that we know about, other than the suit that's responsible. Haven't seen that for a while either."  
  
There was nothing left in space. Everything was a mess of scrap metal and bits of bodies. Earth wasn't much better off either. Zika did leave it with some civilization.  
  
She floated over the Earth, staring at it. She wanted to kill more, her blind rage had yet to leave her, but she gained control.  
  
'Just a little more.' She thought. She licked her lips as she began her descend. Fire seemed to dance in front of her cockpit, and she smiled. She rather liked fire. It was the perfect destroyer, kind of like her.  
  
It took half an hour for her to land. She chose a quiet spot in the woods somewhere. Not that it matter, she doubted that anyone would bother to come looking, if there was anyone left in these parts.  
  
'Damn! I was too efficient at killing every one!'  
  
Frustrated, she began to beat large stones into dirt. She did realize in the back of her mind that she was acting a little stupid.  
  
"Uh, Zika?"  
  
"Shut up Jova!"  
  
"Why are you beating up rocks?"  
  
"Cause I'm bored. And frustrated!"  
  
"Do you realize that the Gundams are coming?"  
  
"Yes. I'm waiting for them. I want them to see me before I leave. See that a girl beat them and their civilization!"  
  
"It was only one guy."  
  
"There are others like him. He was taught to think that way."  
  
Silence.  
  
The Gundams came. Miraculously, Wufei's gundam was scrapped together. Zika supposed that they thought that this would be their last stand, and that they would die together fighting her.  
  
'Too bad for you, I plan to let you live with shame!' She let them land in a circle around her. Chuckling, she reached for the communicator.  
  
"Well, finally you show up. It's not polite to let a lady wait." Zika said, grinning. No one said that Zika was a lady.  
  
"You're the one who massacred all those people." A young, strong ('and of course, male.'  
  
Zika thought.) Voice responded.  
  
"Yes, actually I am." Zika said coldly. "They were all useless anyways. And now I suppose you want to have revenge on the killer, or at least die trying, hm?" She laughed. "How noble! You'll die for someone who is already dead!"  
  
"You're a heartless bitch!" Another voice said. Zika thought that it was Duo, or perhaps Wufei.  
  
"Why, thank you!" Zika said, laughing at them. Then they struck. Perhaps they thought that their number could overwhelm her. Zika sighed, and then proceeded to beating them up.  
  
'It must not be pleasant.' She decided. 'To be beaten up by one girl when you've had years of training. After all, they are considered some of the best pilots ever. '  
  
Zika decided to have some pity on them. It was one of the rarest of the rare moments. She rendered them helpless and made sure that no permanent damage was done, fairly quickly as possible. She stood over them, surprised at how tired she was.  
  
'Well, I've been doing nothing but killing. No eating takes it out of you.' Grinning, Zika ended it.  
  
"Well, now I hope you all have learned your lesson." Zika told them. "Wait, there was no lesson. Still, hope you learned something."  
  
She talked into her wristband. "Cancel Digital Mobile, Activate Dimension sequence."  
  
Zika's mobile suit began to vanish at the same time that the bright light of the hopper began to circle her.  
  
"Good-bye, Gundam pilots."  
  
Then she was gone. 


	2. Chapter Two: Angel fire

A/N: Of course I don't own anything of the characters and stuff, otherwise I'll be a spoiled little rich brat. And I doubt that any of you really owns any of them either. I don't even own Zika, she's Hikura_'s. I only own the words, so there! And the characters that I made up, like the Guardians and the Bounty Hunters, the Zika Trinity, and Wait! I also own the comic book 'The k'Night', but since I'm rewriting and drawing, and basically nobody knows that it exists, you can't really steal it, can you? This fanfic was brought to you from the results of two hyper and bored girls walking home from school. **grins** ENJOY!!  
  
  
  
WARNING: Scenes of violence, some explicit language and topics that might disturb some readers. Mature Audiences only (like 16). This is Zika we're talking about, so there will most definitely be violence. And since it's me, there's going to be blood. And characters are probably going to be OOC, since I'm a deprived little manic.  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1 Chapter Two: Angel Fire  
  
(Rayearth meets Zika)  
  
The Guardian of the Gundam Dimension groaned. "That Zika! Look at the carnage!" The Guardian Delilah had been unable to stop Zika because Zika was not under the Guardian's jurisdiction. Also, the Guardian was unable to interfere with Zika's plans. Zika was the Dark Angel, and was considered a wild card balancer. The matter that she went on rampages was mostly overlooked.  
  
Except by the ones who actually have to deal with her. The Guardian muttered. "By the Powers That BE! This was not how the timeline is supposed to go! I'll have to reset the thing from the time that she arrived, and erase what damage that she did."  
  
The Guardian shuddered, because the Guardian had felt the death of every one.  
  
The Guardian felt very angry. "Zika should be taught a lesson! But how! I can't touch her!"  
  
As the Guardian worked on repairing her dimension, a thought occurred to her.  
  
~*~  
  
Zika swayed on her feet. "Ohhhh, this is beginning to get old fast." She muttered. "People must think I'm drunk or something." She was walking down a very busy street. 'School must be out 'cause I'm seeing a tonne of uniforms.' She observed a crowd of puffed skirts at what looked like an arcade. 'Must be in Japan.' She smiled to herself.  
  
She walked away from the arcade and wandered into the growing night. Well, clouds were coming in.  
  
Zika stops suddenly as the base of her neck tingles. "That's weird." She frowns as she turns around. An explosion knocks her off her feet, and flings her backwards into a building. 'Thank God that these things are made to be earthquake proof. And I'm not talking about the building.' As the aftershock wore off, Zika shook her head and opened her eyes. Near by were three girls, with little sparks of fire still around them. Zika thought that they were oddly tall. Then she realized that she was in Chibi form, and dressed in a cute puffy dress. Zika would have gone yelling up and down the street if she hadn't have noticed that the rest of the people, other than the girls, were stuck in a time warp.  
  
Zika blinked. "How interesting." She got up, and followed them as they ran down streets chasing after a very large bird. They obviously didn't notice her. This struck Zika as being very funny. She giggled to herself as she watched them talk to a kind of mage-priest. She thought he was cute.  
  
Then some witch appeared and started attacking them. Zika frowned as she witnessed the four of them being chased up to the roof. "That's not very nice, I should teach her a lesson."  
  
She floated up to the roof, and snuck up behind the witch. "BOO!"  
  
Suddenly all attention was on Zika. "I know it's not nice to sneak up on people, but what you were doing wasn't very nice and very cowardly." Zika lectured the witch Alcyone. The mage-priest was frowning at her, and he caught her eye. "What's the matter, little man?" She asked.  
  
"How come you aren't in the time warp with the rest of the people?" He asked.  
  
"Oh," Zika made a dismissing gesture. "My mommy wouldn't let me." She grinned at his expression and giggled. Then she stopped short. "Oh shit!" Zika had a growth spurt and turned back into her normal Physical Form. "I hate it when that happens." She looked extremely annoyed as she fiddled with one of her armguards. "I should check the settings on this thing. Oh, and stop looking at me. Haven't any of you seen a Digital Angel before?" She sighed and left her armguards alone.  
  
Alcyone, being very annoyed at the blue eyed albino, threw some kind of ice attack at Zika. Zika calmly deflect it to utterly destroy a nearby building.  
  
"That definitely wasn't very nice." Zika drawled. "What are you, some kind of bully? How disgusting." She landed in front of Alcyone and looked her in the eye. "Beating up on kids who can't defend themselves. I really don't like that, you know. It takes something from them. Since you've taken something, I'm going to take something back."  
  
Something dark caught Zika's eye. "eh? Aw! A kitty!" She went over and began to pet the cat, which was Alcyone's deity. The cat deity began to purr.  
  
"You can go one with your fight, you know." She said, glancing up. "Just pretend that I'm not here."  
  
Alcyone blinked, and resumed her attack on Clef and the girls. Zika sat on the roof, playing with the cat deity. When she thought that they truly had forgotten about her, she scooped up the cat in her arms, and tried to stealthily get away. Unfortunately, the cat meowed.  
  
Alycone's head snapped over. "Hey! What do you think you're doing! That's my kitty!"  
  
"You mean it was your kitty." Zika smirked. "But not anymore, it's my kitty now."  
  
Alcyone looked pissed. "I don't think so."  
  
Zika was amused, especially when she saw Clef and the girls use the opportunity to sneak away. "Really? How much is it worth to you?"  
  
"A lot more than you can pay for." Alcyone snarled. "So let it go!"  
  
"Okay, as you say so." Zika simply dropped the cat. "Bye-bye kitty."  
  
The cat deity yelled as it fell a very long ways. But true to its cat nature, it landed on its feet. Zika looked at Alcyone, as if considering her.  
  
"You just cost me something. And you annoy me. Do you know what I do to people that annoy me?"  
  
Electricity began to crackle and dance around Zika. Alycone suddenly wasn't such a smug bitch. Zika was looking very deadly. She compressed a tonne of power and energy into a nice little orb, and threw it at Alycone too fast for her to dodge. Zika slipped away however, before the blast could take her out as well. Humming to herself, Zika decided to make herself scarce for a while. She wandered through the very wrecked city while there were great deals of fighting going on.  
  
************************it's now time for a Random Act of Insanity!****  
  
There are a group of girls sitting at a table in the cafeteria. One girl says, "I'm going to jump off a bridge."  
  
Pause.  
  
"With a bungee cord."  
  
Zika sighs. "Neko, I think that you should be getting some help, or else!"  
  
"It's going to get better! I promise!" Neko says, writing furiously.  
  
"It better." Zika mutters.  
  
*******************************************************This has been a RAOI, now back to the fanfic…  
  
Zika stared in slight awe at the castle that just suddenly ripped out of the concrete and steel of the city. "Wow, somebody's got time on their hands."  
  
She had managed to get back into Chibi form, and was looking like an adorable lost girl. She patted the walls that looked like stone. "Well, if I needed to, I could climb this, but I don't."  
  
She floated up the wall and started to explore the castle. There was a tonne of stuff littering the halls. "Some one needs to clean up better." Zika came to an entrance of some kind, and there stood a man dressed in white. She frowned when she saw him, and he hadn't noticed her yet. He was busy talking to a bird. She tried to remember what kind of bird it was.  
  
"Eagle." She said out loud. He spun and saw her. 'Oops.' He blinked, portraying confusion.  
  
"A little girl?" He said. Zika thought it would be funny to play along. So she acted cute.  
  
"I'm not a little girl, I'm eight years old. And that's an eagle." She pointed to his bird. He looked amused, but not as much as she.  
  
"That's right, an eagle, which happens to be my name, Eagle. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Zika, I'm not named after a bird." She said.  
  
"That's very nice. Now, I need to work right now, so go somewhere else." He made a shooing motion, and then turned back to his bird.  
  
Zika grew a little, and then looked over his shoulder. "What ya doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to destroy this world."  
  
Zika blinked. "Huh, well, that's not a very nice thing to do."  
  
"I'm trying to save my own world."  
  
"By destroying another's. Then you'll have to destroy me, if you want to do a complete job."  
  
"Yes, I will." He started to turn to face her. Then stopped, because she was growing back to her normal form.  
  
"Don't believe everything that you see, especially here." Zika smiled at him. "You know, I don't think that I like you. Perhaps you ought to go now, before you aren't able to."  
  
He stood in shock. "W-who are you?" He sputtered. "What are you?"  
  
"I told you, I'm Zika. Zika Silver1, Digital Angel and Dark Angel of Insanity."  
  
He paled. "No! It can't be! You can't be the legendary Fallen Angel!"  
  
"Fallen Angel?" Zika cocked an eyebrow. "Interesting. I seem to be popular around here."  
  
He was backing away from her, as if she was something to be avoided. Well, in a way, she is. Eagle must have reached what he deemed as a safe distance since he turned and ran away.  
  
"That's it, White Boy!" Zika called after him. "You just keep running!" Eagle disappeared into the horizon; Zika got bored and started exploring again. She found a really strange room with a girl in it. She acted as if she was sleep walking, making flower braids and putting them on a throne as if she were putting them on a person. Zika squinted, and saw what the girl was seeing, a man sitting on the throne. By the look in the girl's eyes, she loved him very much.  
  
"Oh, boy. First it's Bird Boy, now it's Dream Girl." Zika blinked. "Actually, Dream is an incredibly depressed guy. It's Death that is a girl." She sighed, took a deep breath and yelled. "Hey you! Wakey wakey! Get out of your dreams!! It's time to wake up and smell the coffee! Why don't we make it an espresso while we're at it?" She was jumping up and down, waving her arms. The girl didn't even look like she heard her.  
  
"Gee, how dense can you get?" Zika muttered before walking out. The castle was losing its charm, so she left it. Floating above it, she examined the damage that happen while she was inside. 'That place must be soundproof.' She spotted something that caught her eye. Something nears the water's edge. 'Oh! Somebody's not being so nice!' She though, and drifted over. A green haired guy was sending insects after a girl. Zika landed behind him and winkled her nose. "EW! Bugs!"  
  
He swirled around, shock and amazement streaking across his face. She pretended not to notice. Instead, she leaned forward.  
  
"Why does it have to be bugs?" She asked. "They tended to be very easy to squish."  
  
"It doesn't matter what they are, they are un-defeat able."  
  
"hmph, I don't think so." She sneered. "Watch." She called up some nice thunderclouds, and used the electricity to create a large insect web that electrocuted the insects. Their tiny bodies fell to the ground smoking. "Weak." Zika remarked. "Very weak." She took a closer look at the guy, and noticed a few scars marking his face.  
  
"Actually, you're kind of cute. So why don't you leave while the going is good?" He looked very surprised. Zika chuckled, and strolled off.  
  
A good distance away, Zika decided that she had had enough of this world, and activated the hopper. A little too enthusiastic, she created a large crater from where she disappeared. 


	3. Chapter Three: Visions of the Dark Angel

A/N: Of course I don't own anything of the characters and stuff, otherwise I'll be a spoiled little rich brat. And I doubt that any of you really owns any of them either. I don't even own Zika, she's Hikura_'s. I only own the words, so there! And the characters that I made up, like the Guardians and the Bounty Hunters, the Zika Trinity, and Wait! I also own the comic book 'The k'Night', but since I'm rewriting and drawing, and basically nobody knows that it exists, you can't really steal it, can you? This fanfic was brought to you from the results of two hyper and bored girls walking home from school. **grins** ENJOY!!  
  
  
  
WARNING: Scenes of violence, some explicit language and topics that might disturb some readers. Mature Audiences only (like 16). This is Zika we're talking about, so there will most definitely be violence. And since it's me, there's going to be blood. And characters are probably going to be OOC, since I'm a deprived little manic.  
  
Chapter Three: Visions of The Dark Angel.  
  
(EscaFlowne meets Zika)  
  
The Guardian Danier le Anon-Re looked very annoyed as he observed his universe. "Why do we have to put up with that, that PLAGUE?" He muttered, looking for the way to repair the Dark Angel's damage. "Bad enough I have to deal with one world trying to destroy the other."  
  
He was only a bit startled as a magic mirror opened up. Then he saw whom it was from and relaxed just a tiny bit. "Delilah Gundam, what gives me the pleasure?" He greeted politely. He really didn't need any more problems right now.  
  
"Danier, I believe that you have had the same un-invited guest that I did." Delilah said briskly. "And are dealing with the same problems."  
  
Danier crocked an eyebrow. "The Dark Angel that Aamina is so fond of?"  
  
"Yes, and I believe that something should be done about her. We can't have that Insane manic running around any time that she likes."  
  
Danier leaned back into his plush chair. "Have you talked to Aamina yet?"  
  
"Yes," Delilah grimaced. "As she wasn't very sympathetic. I have a feeling that she is allowing Zika to run loose."  
  
"She never was one to be completely serious with her work. As long as the damage could be fixed, Aamina is fond of letting loose these kind of annoyances." Danier rubbed his eyes. "However, she usually has reasons to risk the more dangerous of them."  
  
"You think that there's more about this than it seems." Delilah pondered for a moment. "Now that you mention it, something does feel un-balanced in Aamina's area."  
  
"I've always had a sort of unease about the creation of Zika, do many balancing factors. But Aamina did seem to be very careful with her work." Danier pointed out. "For all appearances, Aamina is very clever. Maybe Zika is fulfilling her plans."  
  
"Zika is more of an annoyance than a real danger to us, I admit." Delilah mused.  
  
"This is the sort of thing that Aamina would pull off. She probably sent Zika to do something."  
  
Delilah frowned. "When I spoke to her, she mentioned that Zika would know what to do, she just need a push in the right direction." Danier smirked.  
  
"You did something, didn't you? Don't try lying to me, I can read it in your expression." He said.  
  
Delilah looked a little smug.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
(On Gaea)  
  
There was a column of bright light, and then it was gone. Darkness fell again.  
  
Zika groaned. "There has to be a better way to travel. And why am I faced down on the ground?"  
  
"Don't look at me." Jova said. "I can't really see. It's nighttime here. But I suppose you realize that?"  
  
"Shut up." 'At least I have my regular clothes on.'  
  
Zika sat up and looked around her. There was absolutely no sign of life anywhere. Picking randomly, she began walking.  
  
"Do you have any idea of where you are going?"  
  
"None at all." Zika replied cheerfully. "Now, shut up."  
  
Zika was getting tired by the time they saw a bit of civilization. She stopped at a well-placed spot to get a look of it.  
  
"Great, it's the age of chivalry. All overrated morals and swords. Wonderful." Zika was feeling grumpy. "Ah, but they see to be under attacked. That's funny, the attackers see to be using a kind of stealth device, and I can hardly see them! Nice looking ancient suits could go into a museum somewhere, though."  
  
As she watched, the town was evacuating. With good reason, because it was being burned to the ground.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what jerk is doing that." She could swear that she heard manic laughter. She frowned; she was usually the one laughing. She brought up a handy list of the people who were insane in this dimension. "Ahh that must be who it is, Dilandau." She pulled out his profile. "Likes to burns things, manic killer, wow!" She stared at the part about his past. "He's a girl!"  
  
Zika giggled. "This should be FUN!"  
  
She ran down the hill and into the city. "WHHEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
Nimbly, she darted through the fighting. She came across a fight between two of the guymelef. One of them she was sure was Dilandau. She stared at the other, older model. It was an ivory white. As their fighting resulted in sparks, Zika remarked. "Pretty."  
  
Running around nearby was a honey-blond girl and a catgirl. Zika strolled up to them. They were yelling something about a king and a 'van' whoever that was.  
  
"So," Zika began casually. "Who's fighting whom?"  
  
Both the girls stopped yelling and stared at her. Zika dimly realized that they were staring at her clothes.  
  
"I think I know who started the fires." Zika pointed to the darker guymelef. "But who's the other?"  
  
"King Van." The catgirl said.  
  
"And over there?" Zika pointed to another fight that was getting closer to where they were.  
  
"Allen."  
  
"Ah." Zika said. "By the way, I'm Zika. You are?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm Hitomi." The honey-haired girl said. She had very large green eyes.  
  
"I'm Merle." The catgirl said. Zika nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you." She glanced at the fight. "I'm guessing that I'm not on Earth, am I?"  
  
Hitomi gasped with recognition, while Merle frowned with confusion.  
  
"Thought so." Zika said darkly. She turned back to the fight. It looked like Van was going to make a break and run. Hopefully taking the girls with him. Out of the corner of her eye, Zika observed the two girls. They were hardly strong enough to defend themselves.  
  
"I hate chivalry." Zika muttered under her breath. Silently, she slipped away. The two girls hardly noticed that she was gone. Which is what Zika wanted. When Van ran, Dilandau would burn more things. Zika wanted to meet him, soon.  
  
Allen was working his way over to Van, Zika guessed to help them retreat. The two managed to pull off their escape and retreated using a rather ugly (in Zika's opinion) floating ship. She noticed the stones tied onto it that gave it the power to lift off the ground.  
  
"Well, things are most definitely not what they appear to be here." Zika said out loud to herself. She was glad that no one noticed a lone girl, let alone a strange girl, in the middle of burning battle.  
  
Then she watched as Van took off to lead what Zika now knew as Dragonslayers away from the reteating ship. "A bit of a fool, a noble fool, that Van." She said, and followed closely on the ground. She had regained her strength, and could run very fast when she wanted. But not without a price. She stood panting and watched Van's rather short stand.  
  
Shaking her head, she watched him fall rather gracelessly to the ground. "Noble fool." Then she reconsidered. "Noble cute fool."  
  
Zika had most excellent timing; she slipped into the Viole easily and not noticed. She had no thought about rescuing Van, and made no attempt to. ' His fault. No one told him to sacrifice himself.'  
  
No, Zika was after something else. ' Being able to make myself invisible would be handy.' She thought as she clung to the shadows. 'I wouldn't have so much trouble doing things like this.' She grinned. 'Even if I get caught, I could blow this flying fortress up, no prob! This should be most fun!'  
  
So she snuck around the halls, laughing to herself. She found herself outside a door, where she thought she heard Van's voice. He was yelling and someone, who calmly and quietly responded. In spite of herself, Zika was intrigued and tried to hear more.  
  
Then their voices broke off. Getting a weird tingle at the base of her neck, Zika stepped back from the door and into the shadows. Just as the door opened and a great deal of black came out. Folken. Zika recalled the name. Her hearing was getting better. The door closed behind him, but he stood in the hall. Zika tried not to breath.  
  
"Is someone there?" Folken softly said. Zika did not respond. She was trying to slip away from the tall guy. Guys that solemn gave her the chills. She liked more wild people, more crazy people. Like Dilandau. She still hadn't bumped into him and she dimly wondered where he was.  
  
Zika didn't feel like bothering to go look for him. So she explored the fortress instead. ' I'll look at that cloaking device on my way out.' She decided. Trying not to laugh out loud, Zika snuck away. Behind her, Folken frowned and then left, in the opposite direction.  
  
Zika was fooling around with some circuitry when there was a big explosion in the guymlef hanger. After wacking her head against the panelling, she rubbed it. 'Ouch, I didn't do that. What happened? I should be the only sabotage on board.' Figuring that she'd done enough damage already, Zika closed up the section (heating, it was way too cold in there.) that she had been working on. Then she made her cautious way down to the hanger, which was not easy. The place was now crawling with soldiers, and the look in their eyes meant that they were ready for trouble. Zika started to put two and two together (in her opinion, hardly made four) and figured out that Van's friend Allen was invading. 'Chivalry is WAY too overrated, and predictable. Being predictable gets you killed.'  
  
Zika decided to take the opportunity to grab the invisibility device. She was in the border of the fighting (if there was one) and almost to the hanger when she caught sight of Hitomi. The blond girl didn't notice her, cause she was rather obviously walking through a smoky hall. Actually, Zika almost ran into her, but she'd never admit to it.  
  
Since Hitomi was making her way back towards the hanger, Zika had no choice but follow the girl. Zika gritted her teeth at how slow Hitomi was, but then realized that the young blond had no training that enabled her to move more confidently in low visibility.  
  
She saw Hitomi gasp and fall. Zika stood over her, confused. 'What's wrong with her?' Then a chill went down her back.  
  
'Damn! I got a ForeSighter here. Great, she's having a vision too.' She sighed silently to herself as the girl struggled to her feet and tried to continue. 'She won't be getting far that way.' Feeling only slightly bothered, Zika cautiously feed Hitomi some of her power, just enough to get the girl's normal energy up. Then Zika slipped around her and continued on her way.  
  
There was a lot of smoke in this area, but Zika could hear Hitomi running behind her. Suddenly she came to the guymlef hanger, the Dragonslayer hanger, to be exact. Rubbing her hands eagerly, Zika set to work on the nearest one. She noted Dilandau slipping out of the hanger area, but she didn't think that he had seen her.  
  
Zika found the device quite easily. 'I guess they didn't think that anyone would be crazy enough to come and steal it.' She chuckled to herself and began to work. It was very fast. Zika figured that it didn't even take two minutes for her to completely modify and save the cloaking device to her wrist-computer.  
  
As Zika left the guymelef hanger, she almost felt like whistling. She decided to check out how the fighting was doing. It would be the perfect time to test the cloaking device. So she activated it, and went for a stroll. She knew that she was nearing (or was already in) the battle when she came across a fallen soldier. On a whim, she took his sword.  
  
Soon she came to an open area. She turned as she heard the sound of running footsteps. A man with really long blond hair and puffed sleeves came running through the room. 'A damn chivalry knight!' Zika glared at him as he ran by. He, of course, didn't see her.  
  
Zika grinned. Van came after the knight, but stopped as Folken called his name. Van stopped very near Zika. She followed his line of sight to here Folken was standing. Zika liked being an un-seen observer. 'Ah, Van and Folken are brothers.'  
  
Folken disappeared.  
  
Something in the shadows and smoke attracted Zika's eye. There was Dilandau, closing in on Van. Zika stepped out in front of him and was just going to deactivate the cloaking device when Hitomi came out from another hall ('There are a lot of halls connecting to here.' Zika thought absently) and yelled Van a warning. Cursing, Zika quickly cancelled the cloaking device and blocked Dilandau as he rushed at Van. Blade crashed into blade.  
  
'Red eyes meet blue eyes. Hello.' Zika smiled at the thought. She was locked blades with him, and he had no idea who she was. Dimly, she heard Van yelling at Hitomi to run. 'Get out of here, you too fools.' She stared into Dilandau's ruby eyes. She absently noticed Hitomi and Van running past her and Dilandau.  
  
"Hello." She said pleasantly. "Nice to meet you." Then she giggled. She pushed Dilandau away from her with the sword, and took a swipe at him. He seemed not to be responding properly, because he allowed her to cut his right cheek. 'He's in shock!' Zika realized.  
  
"Well, I would have expected better from you, Dilandau." She said, projecting disappointment as he fell to his knees, a hand to his face. She sighed. "Vain one, get up. You're going to just let me scratch you like that and get away? WIMP!"  
  
Dilandau's face shot up. "How dare you!" He growled.  
  
"I do dare." She responded.  
  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
  
"Yes, and I don't care."  
  
"I am the most deadliest soldier to exist!"  
  
"Prove it." Zika replied calmly. She held the sword loosedly in her hand, as if bored.  
  
He jumped to his feet and lunged at her. She dodged his attack and knocked his sword from his hand. He stumbled past her, and she gave him a well- placed kick. Dilandau fell to the ground.  
  
"Not having a few good day, are we Dilandau?" Zika said gently. "Well, I don't want to tear at your pride too much, so I'm going to leave now." She slipped away from the fallen Dilandau.  
  
Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Folken was still in the shadows, watching her. Zika briefly grinned, waved to the tall dark guy, and then ran off in the direction that Van and Hitomi had gone. Her laughter echoed through the halls.  
  
'This is a lot of fun! I love messing with people's heads.' She giggled.  
  
***********Random Acts of Insanity (RAOI) *********************************  
  
Four girls sit at a table in the noisy cafeteria.  
  
"I'm going to jump off a cliff." Says one girl. All of the girls stop and look at her, she continues.  
  
"With a parachute."  
  
Zika gives Neko a very dirty look. "I am going to kill you if this keeps up."  
  
Neko ignores her.  
  
************************************************This has been a Random Act of Insanity*** Back to the story*****  
  
Zika ran swiftly through the ship. Up ahead she could see Hitomi and Van starting up EscaFlowne.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" She called. "I'm coming with you!"  
  
Allen and his ship was somewhere close, Zika could feel it. With luck, she could get away with them, then sneak off. Hopefully in someplace that could be considered a town. Zika dimly wondered whether there were any gods of luck in this dimension, and whether they would bother with her.  
  
Zika caught up with the two. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"Who are you?" Van asked.  
  
"Zika, Zika Silver." Zika replied. "I just left Dilandau in the dust. I'm coming with you. Don't say no, because I'll follow you anyways."  
  
"Van, they're coming." Hitomi pleaded.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Zika laughed to herself at how easy it was to get away it was. 'Surprise attacks are supposed to give the attackers the upper hand.' They had rendezvous with Allen. Now Zika and Hitomi were climbing off EscaFlowne, with the help of Allen's men. Well, Hitomi was climbing down with the help of the men, Zika simply jumped down. 'I've done crazier things before. But never jump of EscaFlowne when you haven't slept and eaten for a little over a week's time. Well, that's how long it feels like.' Zika didn't want to bother asking Jova how long it had been since she left her own dimension, she had also taken the liberty to put Jova on mute.  
  
Zika had landed a little less than graceful, and had only let the men help her to her feet. That was how she knew that she didn't quite have the same power as before. ' I wonder whether my strength changes in each dimension. It certainly makes things more interesting.' After that, she shrugged off the men. She had some pride.  
  
She waited for Hitomi to get down. Allen used this chance to make her acquaintance. It went something like this:  
  
Allen: Hello, my name is…  
  
Zika: **interrupting** I know who you are. I'm Zika Silver1.  
  
Allen: Pleasure to meet you.  
  
Zika: **flatly** I'm sure.  
  
By the time all that had happened, Hitomi was down. They were led to a crowded place that looked like the bridge. Zika stayed in the back and in the shadows. Right now all she wanted was some food and a place to sleep. Finally, she got both. With she stomach full, she sighed content fully as she lay down in her bunk. Unfortunately, she had to share a room with Hitomi, but Zika wasn't going to let that ruin her sleep.  
  
Hitomi was very quiet while they were getting ready for bed. She was borrowing a few clothes from the crew, and looked awful in them. Zika supposed that it was better than sleeping in a school uniform. Zika was simply going to bed with her clothes on. She could, in theory, conjure a few small items, but it would be too troublesome to explain that she wasn't the usual run-of-the-mill mage. She lay down on her bunk, waiting for the other girl to get settled.  
  
Hitomi cleared her throat. Zika looked at the girl, expectantly. "Yes?"  
  
"I've been getting some funny feelings about you, ever since we left."  
  
"Hardly surprising, you are a Foreseer. And a powerful one at that."  
  
Hitomi looked a little surprised. "How did you...?"  
  
"I come from Earth too, you know. And I have a knack for knowing these sorts of things. So, tell me what's wrong, if it's bothering you so much." She was only a little annoyed.  
  
"Well, a while before I met you, before the attack, I got this strange visions. It wasn't the usual vision, it was a prophecy, in words that spoke inside my mind."  
  
"Oh?" Zika cocked an eyebrow, the most that she would show her sudden curiosity.  
  
"And I can't help how it seems to apply to you."  
  
Zika swung her legs over the bunk's side, sitting up. "Do you remember what it said?"  
  
"I will always remember it, it seems to be burned into my mind!"  
  
"Repeat it."  
  
Hitomi did.  
  
"Three times three  
  
Eyes of warmth and eyes of cold  
  
Eyes of youth and eyes of old  
  
Three times three the circle spins  
  
Destiny grows.  
  
Three times three  
  
1 Eyes of love, eyes of hate  
  
Bound forever in the cycle of Fate  
  
Balance of all  
  
Mortals and immortal both  
  
Heed this call  
  
1.1.1.1 Eyes of gay and eyes of grief  
  
Three times three  
  
1.1.1.1.1 The Trinity"  
  
Hitomi finished. Zika was silent. Then she lay back down.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly. "It gives me something to think about. You need not worry about this anymore."  
  
"There's something else. I want to show you something." Hitomi pulled out her tarot cards. "I found three cards that don't belong to me."  
  
Zika took the three cards and stared at them. She frowned. "Well, this is interesting. It seems that the Powers That Be have been at work."  
  
"The Powers That Be?" Hitomi was confused.  
  
"It's what I call whatever gods, or spiritually forces. Rather self explanatory, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Hitomi was silent, thinking. Then, "Good night Zika."  
  
Zika grunted a reply, tucked the cards in her pocket, and rolled over to her other side. "Just one more thing, Hitomi."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't think that I'll be around this group much longer. So don't be surprised if you turn around and can't find me." Zika said quietly. "And don't you dare tell another soul."  
  
"Okay." Hitomi whispered. But Zika had fallen asleep.  
  
Zika was having a nightmare. She always had nightmares. It came with being a heartless bitch. But this one was different. Two shadows were chasing her. That in itself wasn't different, she had tonnes of dreams of former enemies chasing her. But she was afraid of these two. Her fear disgusted her. She was Zika, the Dark Angel of Insanity, she feared no one! She was afraid because they were strong enough to make her run, to make her be on the defensive. All her attempts to get on the offensive failed. All she could do was run and defend her self. And they were wearing her down…  
  
Zika woke in sweat, and breathing heavily. She sneered at her fear of a dream, but underneath, it had felt too real. Zika shook off her sweat, and got up. She needed little sleep, and little food when she was travelling. Very glad that she slept in her clothes, she pulled on her boots and wandered around the ship.  
  
She found herself in the bridge-place. And she wasn't the only restless one. Allen was up as well. She went and stood slightly opposite to him, staring out at a different view.  
  
"Soon, we'll reach Palace." Allen said softly.  
  
"Oh, really? How lovely." Zika replied dryly. "How big is the place?"  
  
"Large enough for someone to slip away without someone noticing."  
  
Zika gave a little smile. "Oh? That's very nice. So many opportunities to get lost."  
  
"Can you take care of yourself? I'd be happy to offer my services."  
  
"I consider chivalry overrated, Allen. I can take care of myself." Zika nearly snapped.  
  
Allen said nothing. Zika tended to have that effect on people.  
  
"Your accent reminds me of Hitomi." He said at last.  
  
"Hardly surprising, we come from almost the same place."  
  
He turned to look at her. "From the Mystic Moon?"  
  
Zika looked at him from over her shoulder. "You might say that." She grinned.  
  
"Your looks remind me of another two people."  
  
"Really?" She turned back to the view. Dawn was coming soon; she could see the sky getting a little lighter.  
  
"Yes, one I hate, and one whom I loved very much." Allen said.  
  
She was now a little curious. "Who?"  
  
"Dilandau and my sister Celena."  
  
Zika was caught a little off guard. "What?!" 'There's no way that he could know that Celena and Dilandau are really the same person, and certainly none that he could know that I'm the Dark Angel!' "How?"  
  
"You have silver hair, like Dilandau, and you seem to have his attitude as well. But you have Celena's blue eyes, and figure." Allen responded, slightly amused. 'Maybe he likes the fact that he surprised me! Jerk!'  
  
"Also, her gender." Zika chuckled at a private joke. She sighed. "I must be going." The sun was peeking over the horizon. She made her way to the exit.  
  
"Fare ye well, Lady Silver." His words stopped her cold and made her face him.  
  
"Do not call me a lady!" She snarled at him. "And do not be deceived by appearances, I am more than what I appear to be. Much more deadlier as well! I would have no regret to kill worlds at a whim!" She turned smartly on her heels, and stormed away. Those who were awake stayed clear of her. With the way that Zika was feeling, she wouldn't be surprised if electricity shot out of her eyes.  
  
She decided that it was no longer amusing to stay. She found a very unused area, and activated the cloaking device. 'Worth all the trouble I went through for it.' She thought, satisfied. For once she was patient, and waited for the ship to land.  
  
While everyone was more or less occupied with unloading, Zika slipped away and found her way into town. She had to admit, it was the closest thing to a city that she had seen on the planet. There was some pleasure in being able to move freely though large crowds.  
  
Zika spent most of the day simply exploring the city. It reminded her of when she was a little girl… 'Later, I won't remember now, but later.' She could spend a few days wandering. She came to part of the market, and dawdled there. She caught sight of Hitomi, in a dress that didn't look like it came from Earth. Van wasn't around, although Merle was and what had to be the Millerna that Zika heard about from Allen's men.  
  
Zika went in a different direction. She didn't notice Hitomi having another vision, and was quite caught off guard when she came running past her. Zika yelled and followed. 'Well, I might as well; we're going in the same direction.'  
  
She saw a bridge ahead, with Van on it, talking to someone on the other side. 'Folken! Again!' She nearly groaned out loud. A flash of metal attracted her eye. 'Is that what I think it is? Shit! Dilandau's going to shoot Van! Tsk, tsk!' Zika guessed that Hitomi had had another vision, and was going to knock Van out of the way. While Hitomi did that, Zika got in the way of the blast. And caught it.  
  
She allowed everyone to see that she had caught it, and then hurled it back at Dilandau. 'But not exactly, I want to give him the scare of his life. His own blast coming deadly back at him should do.' As the blast made an awful mess of the hanger, Zika wiped her hands as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Hitomi and Van were gone down the street, and Zika didn't care to blame them. Instead, she kept her attention to Folken.  
  
"I think that I might have scared Dilandau." She said calmly. Folken seemed to be stunned. 'I don't suppose there are a lot of people around here who can catch one of those things and then throw it back.' "Now, what are we going to do?" She looked at him as if considering him. "I believe that you people are looking for something, something that you think is very powerful." She smiled. "Am I right?"  
  
Folken seemed to have gotten his wits back, because he began a join-us-and- you-shall-be-great crap speech. Zika caught him off.  
  
"I have no need for your promises. I have more power than you can imagine. The little stunts that I've been working lately are simply amusing. And no, I will not join you. I serve no one. There is nothing that you can offer me. Would you like a demonstration of my power?" She grinned darkly.  
  
He disappointed her. If possible, he might have turned paler. Zika pretended to think for a moment.  
  
"Wait, you will get to see my power, but not right now. I have more important things to do. Besides, you are not of my own. I have no need to prove my authority. However, there is another that I have business with. Someone who is one of mine, and needs to realize that." She glanced up to the side, in Dilandau's direction.  
  
Folken followed her gaze, but when he turned back to her, she was gone.  
  
Zika giggled to herself as she watched Folken drive away from the concealment of a shadowed rooftop. The cloaking device also helped. It had been fun for her to make Folken startled. She suddenly had an idea. Working it over, she began to fiddle with her computers. "Oh joy!"  
  
Grinning, she activated it. A light circled around her, and her skin melted as if she was going into her Digital Form. But when the light disappeared, she was in Chibi Zika form. 'A cute little girl is always overlooked.' She thought as she shook her silver pigtails. 'Maybe I should change my hair colour to platinum blond. But not right now…'  
  
Hours later, Chibi Zika sat on a different rooftop, watching the sunset. She sighed, as everything seemed peaceful. 'When is Dilandau going to get here? I hope soon.' Zika couldn't wait to show him a thing or two. Well, actually, she could wait quite a long time. In the meanwhile, she let herself doze off for a bit.  
  
She was awakened by a lot of screaming and shouting. There was some smoke in the air, and the sounds of mass destruction. Zika blinked sleepily, wondering in a little secret joy whether her dreams had come true. Then she snapped totally awake at some stronger smoke blowing into her face. 'Smoke, where's there's smoke, there's fire. Where's there's fire, there's Dilandau.' With absolute glee, Zika checked to she whether she was still in character. Satisfied that she was still Chibi Zika, dressed in an Earth school uniform (that looked like a variation on Hitomi's), she climbed down to sweet level. Luckily for her (and anyone else) the streets were clearing up of people who actually still lived. The thick heavy smoke was driving anyone who wasn't suicidal away from the city.  
  
Zika did a quick life-scan and saw that the only ones left were the ones who were fighting. Then she calmly walked towards the source of the fire. 'My! Can Dilandau make a mess!' She slipped through the massive guymelefs and strolled up to Dilandau's.  
  
"Hello!" She said loudly enough. "Do you remember me?"  
  
She could feel their confusion. Standing in front of them was a little girl that looked remarkably like the teen that had scarred Dilandau's face. She giggled, which made up his mind. "I'm afraid, Dilandau. That I cannot allow you to burn this city." She let herself melt back into her normal Physical form, a form that Dilandau recognized. Zika heard his demands, and refused to answer them directly. Instead, she looked at him piercingly in the eye. "I hear that you like fire a lot. Well, do remember that too much of a good thing can be very bad."  
  
She made a gesture, and there was suddenly the amount of a large lake in water floating above their heads. As she let her hands drop, so did the water and it fell like a giant waterfall over the city, flooding the streets. The dragonslayers managed to get out of the danger, and they floated above the flood. There was no sign of Zika.  
  
"Heello! Up here!" Zika waved her arms to get their attention as she floated above them. Now she was in full Digital Form, complete with electricity running around her body. She couldn't see their reaction, but she was sure that they were mighty impressed, or something close to it. Grinning, she powered up a blast.  
  
"Zika!" A strange voice cried out. "Leave them alone and fight us!"  
  
Huh? Zika looked behind her. Floating a little ways away were two beings. To her, they Felt like something not of this world. Zika grinned. "Then perhaps we should take this somewhere else?" She shouted at them. They nodded, and followed her blaze of light across the sky.  
  
They landed in an opening in a forest. Zika stood to one side while the other two were on the opposite side. One was a female, the other male. The female had shiny black hair and turquoise eyes, was tall and thin. The male had red hair and green eyes, was shorter but sturdy. Both were muscular, and seemed to be a decade older than Zika.  
  
"Now, what's this all about?" Zika said promptly, arms crossed. She watched them warily.  
  
"You've made some bitter enemies, Zika Silver1. Guardian Delilah Gundam sent us. She's the Guardian/god of that last dimension you were in." the male said.  
  
"You are galaxy bounty hunters. No wonder you can blend into any crowd, but still you don't feel right." Zika raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. You know me, but I shall like to know you."  
  
"I am Pewter Kummer, and my partner Ikeda Vogelsang." The male said.  
  
"And want will you do now? I'd be damned if I let you get me so soon."  
  
"You are the Queen of the Damned." Ikeda said. "And we will not refuse the blessing of a god, no matter who it is. We cannot let you get away from us."  
  
"Well," Zika said softly. "Letting is a different game." She lifted a hand, a ball of electricity crackled above it. "And I never lose." With a slight smile, she threw the blast straight at the two. She didn't bother to check whether it had hit any of them, but launched herself into the air. With powerful (and painful) thrusts of her wings, she quickly gained altitude. A sudden alarm in her mind made her look up.  
  
'What! He's above me!' She yelped as they sent an energy attack at her. She instantly pulled up a shield. 'Too close! Too close! It's going to…' The attack hit the shield and exploded. Zika desperately tried to stay up, but the shock waves from the blast knocked her out of the sky. Like a flaming arrow, she fell to the ground.  
  
There was another explosion when she hit the ground, and it left a small crater. Shaking her head, Zika got up. She muttered a few curses. 'They've updated those galaxy bounty hunters. Damn them all! Wait! Where's the other one?' She quickly looked around, her head tingling with alarms. Zika found Ikeda just as the bounty hunter let loose a spear of energy.  
  
Zika sidestepped it, but not fast enough. The spear hit her left shoulder. She gasped at the sudden pain and dropped to her knees with the impact. 'How rude!' She grinned. She didn't mind the pain at all. There was a swish nearby and Zika knew that Pewter had landed next to Ikeda. 'Fool! You've just made this a lot easier for me!'  
  
Chuckling, she stood up, gathering up a great deal of power, and condensed it into electricity. She gathered a bit more, and the electricity danced around her being. Above her, storm clouds gathered in the sky, rumbling. The bounty hunters looked a little surprised at this display. 'Well, if you hunt the tiger, expect to be bit!' Zika giggled…  
  
…And called down blinding lightening. It landed in between Zika and the bounty hunters. While they were momentarily blinded, Zika quick-started the dimension hopper. Rings of bright, but less blinding, light surrounded her and as the hunters regained their sight, Zika disappeared.  
  
  
  
Ikeda looked blankly at the spot where Zika had disappeared. She shook her head. "So that is the Dark Angel. Amazing."  
  
"Yes. Did you feel that hopper?" Pewter said.  
  
"No, there's hardly any energy signature. It's going to be hard to track her."  
  
Pewter sighed. "Well, we'd better get started. We sort of attracted the attention of the natives." He pointed to the dragonslayers that were heading their way. Ikeda nodded.  
  
Two pillars of light surrounded them, and they disappeared as if into space. 


	4. Chapter Four: The Lady of the Rings

A/N: Of course I don't own anything of the characters and stuff, otherwise I'll be a spoiled little rich brat. And I doubt that any of you really owns any of them either. I don't even own Zika, she's Hikura_'s. I only own the words, so there! And the characters that I made up, like the Guardians and the Bounty Hunters, the Zika Trinity, and Wait! I also own the comic book 'The k'Night', but since I'm rewriting and drawing, and basically nobody knows that it exists, you can't really steal it, can you? This fanfic was brought to you from the results of two hyper and bored girls walking home from school. **grins** ENJOY!!  
  
  
  
WARNING: Scenes of violence, some explicit language and topics that might disturb some readers. Mature Audiences only (like 16). This is Zika we're talking about, so there will most definitely be violence. And since it's me, there's going to be blood. And characters are probably going to be OOC, since I'm a deprived little manic.  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1 Chapter Four: The Lady of the Rings  
  
(Do you really need to know, it's Zika meets The Lord of the Rings! I'm afraid it's brief)  
  
"This is just great! I have to manage a war, with all these factor, and then Zika shows up." Guardian Crinan Gaya muttered. "My poor Dilandau, that wasn't supposed to happen! OH! This is such a big mess! And I'm not the only one that has this happening, am I right Delilah? Danier?" Crinan swirled to face the two magic mirrors. "And knowing you, Delilah, you have a plan of some kind. And you have our dear Danier on your side. So, what is this plan you want me to be on?"  
  
Delilah looked a little amused. "You certainly keep an eye out on what's going around you, Crinan."  
  
"It's a must, especially with the disturbances I've been having lately." Crinan said. "And the Zika Enigma seems to be the cause, if the warning that I've been picking up is correct."  
  
"Zika Enigma?" Danier said.  
  
"Certainly you've noticed how tricky the creation of Zika was, I call that the Zika Enigma." Crinan grinned. "It seems to be appropriate. Now, what did you have in mind?"  
  
As Delilah presented her idea, Crinan smiled.  
  
Zika blinked, and a good-sized headache threatened to overwhelm her. "Ow." She said as an afterthought. "I need to look after dodging more." Her shoulder throbbed as well, and she rubbed it gingerly. The energy spear was gone, Zika suspected that she might have absorbed it, and the wound was now cased in her flawless armour. It still was going to feel a little sore though. "They weren't that good." She muttered to herself,  
  
"You know, talking to yourself is not a good sign. Maybe you should get some mental help."  
  
"Shut up Jova." Zika said absently. She looked around her. She was standing in another forest. Unlike the last one, this one had the feeling of watchfulness and to normal people, felt spooky. Zika, however, isn't a normal person. 'How come this place looks familiar?'  
  
She got out of her Digital Form and into her usual Physical Form. The headache was fading, so Zika set out on a brisk walk. She noticed how the landscape reminded her of watercolours. 'Damp and dreary. Wouldn't like to live here.' But up ahead she caught the sound of running water and the wisps of…something. Zika frowned, it was a spicy feel, and made her feel like sneezing. Corious, she crept closer and closer, moving tree branches out of the way as she walked. And stepped out onto cool stone pavement.  
  
A little startled, she looked around. Rocky hills surrounded the lush valley around her, and the clearly non-human-made buildings that she was standing on. The place was swarming with the spicy feeling. Zika felt a little sick from it and wondered whether she would barf.  
  
Zika wandered the ornamental buildings. Sunlight made the day seem brighter here. Any brighter, and Zika would have had to cower under the shade. She found that she burned very easily. She lost herself in examining the buildings.  
  
"Can I help you?" Zika jumped at the voice. Standing to her left was an elf. Zika blinked and took in all details, confirming that he was indeed, an elf. He was looking quite expectantly at her. Zika could see a little meeting going on behind him. He seemed to be there to deny her entrance to whatever was going on. She scowled to herself.  
  
"No, just looking around." She answered him.  
  
"Well, could you please do so somewhere else?" the elf said. Zika shrugged, turned, and walked away. Losing all interest with the elven city, Zika left it and began to hike the hills. She came to a path, and followed it at a good pace. Then she felt something odd to her. It tugged on her from the east. 'I've got some competition here. Hmm, not very strong.' Zika decided to eliminate the competition. 'It would be great fun!' So she changed direction, and headed towards the east. She was out on a plain when it went dark.  
  
She gathered some firewood, and started a campfire. She summoned a few supplies, and settled down to roast stuff. She was having so much fun, that she stayed for an entire day.  
  
During the day, she watched a bunch of black dots coming from the direction of the elf city, and towards her. She whistled merrily as the group approached at sundown.  
  
'Is that a hobbit that I see? Oh! Four of them! Didn't I see them at that meeting? What in the name of the heavens are four hobbits doing with an elf, a dwarf, two humans, and …a wizard? This is interesting.'  
  
"Hello there! Why don't you come and make use of my fire here! Plenty safe here!" She called at them. They all approached her warily. Zika really didn't blame them. At the moment, she was roasting a waffle. They came and huddled on the opposite side of the fire, the elf closest to her. "Hey, you can spread out, I won't bite. Just leggo my eggo!" She giggled at the looks on their faces. The wizard cleared his throat. Zika looked at him, waiting.  
  
"We would like to know to whom we are sharing this excellent fire." He said. Zika smiled.  
  
"Certainly, I'm Zika Silver the first." She said. "And you are?"  
  
The wizard, Gandalf, made the introductions, complete with the lands from where they came from. After that, they seemed more relaxed, and spread themselves out around the fire, though Zika saw a Aragorn finger his sword every once in a while. They set up camp nicely, with sleeping places. Zika watched them, amused.  
  
They got out some cooking utensils, and began a more filling meal than Zika's random roastings.  
  
"I still would like to now what land you come from, Silver." Gandalf said. Zika slightly winced at the usage of the last name.  
  
"I come from everywhere and no where." Zika responded calmly.  
  
"You speak in riddles." Gimli said. Zika gave a laugh.  
  
"You want riddles, I'll give you riddles." Smiling, she began to throw every riddle that she knew; no matter how impossible it would be for them to answer it. She supplied the answers for their lack of technology, and they began to trade whatever riddles they knew. Zika was really beginning to enjoy herself. She would have gone farther, but Gandalf told them that it was late.  
  
"One more riddle." Zika said. Then, casually, she said. "What have I got in my pocket?"  
  
The look on their faces were most hilarious. Zika was having a hard time keeping a poker face. She looked down as if realizing something. "Oh, wait! I haven't got pockets!" She couldn't help chuckling. Then she reached behind her and summoned a log to put on the fire. Legolas frowned.  
  
"Wait, that wasn't there before. How did you get it?" he demanded.  
  
"I summoned it." She said simply. Everyone, except Gandalf, gaped at her.  
  
"What are you?" Gandalf asked sharply. Zika eyed him.  
  
"Now that is a real riddle." She said, grinning. "And don't think that you can overwhelm me with your strength, I won't have let you here if I couldn't dispose of you." She said this quietly, letting them sink in the meaning in her eyes. Then she brightened. "Well, as you said, it is very late. All of you should get some sleep. I volunteer to keep watch."  
  
"What about your sleep?"  
  
"I am like the elves, I need little sleep for long periods of time." She didn't move from her place at the fire. Not being able to argue with her, they settled down to sleep. Only Legolas stayed up with her. It was a change to have a bunch of people sleeping around her while she roasted her foods. Legolas was hardly company.  
  
Zika summoned a bag of marshmallows, and offered it to Legolas.  
  
"Wait, you wouldn't happen to be one of those elves that can't tolerate caffeine?" She pulled the bag away.  
  
Legolas looked at her blankly. "What's caffeine?"  
  
Zika blinked. "Never mind." She opened the bag and started roasting.  
  
"I must ask, where do you get your wood?" He asked once when she placed another on the fire.  
  
"Mirkwood." She replied casually, and then grinned at his look. "I'm kidding." She giggled. "I just gather the matter to create it."  
  
"You make firewood?"  
  
"Something likes that, yeah, among other things. It's extremely easy." Zika said. She noted the time, then stood up and stretched. "I should be going. I've got plenty of work to do."  
  
"Where are you going?" Legolas frowned. Zika acted surprised.  
  
"Why! To Mordor, of course! Where else am someone like me going to go?" Zika cracked her knuckles. "I really do hate competition, after all. And that Sauron, or what's left of him, has been a very naughty boy and needs a big spanking." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Saruman could use a lesson as well."  
  
Pretending not to notice Legolas' look of total disbelief, Zika began to walk casually away to the east. She made sure that he could hear her whistling. When she knew that she was out of sight, even for an elf, she went to her Digital Form and flew the rest of the way to Mordor. She changed back into her Physical Form before walking up to the Gates (out of firing range, she's not stupid) and yelling.  
  
"Hey there! Sauron! Come say hello! Either that, or come fight me!" The few orcs at the gate laughed at the sight of a mere girl yelling death threats at their lord. Zika ignored them, and yelled a continual stream of threats creatively and fluidly in every language of middle-earth. Some of the orcs stopped and stared when she used the Modor native language. 'That should get their attention, and if no…' Zika grinned. "Well, okay, since you're being such a snob, we'll have to do this the hard way."  
  
She went into her Digital Form, and let the orcs gape at her beautiful metal wings and smooth armour. 'Not so tough now, I think.' She gathered a great deal of electricity from the air and compressed it into her hands. Several storm clouds formed above her. She gathered fire from the planet's core, and the ground began to dry up. 'Fire and electricity, yes that should make a great explosion.' Zika let the ball of fire and energy grow, and then let it fly. She kept pouring in energy to the blast, and swept the area with it.  
  
There wasn't a lot left of the gate when she stopped the blast. "Weak." She remarked, and strolled through, leaving behind scorched stone and fragments of flesh. She found that most of the buildings and devices were of similar quality. Zika was disgusted. 'He calls himself a Dark Lord. Huh!' Zika found that Sauron was a bore, and decided to leave a very big message.  
  
Zika's work had not gone unnoticed. Gondor sent a few men out to see what was going on in Mordor. As the men approached, they gasped with amazement. The entire land of Mordor was a smoking plain. The stench of flames and flesh invaded their noses with a burst of strong wind. The smell was so strong that even the strongest of the men gagged and felt sick.  
  
Zika took off into the air, totally ignoring the soldiers from Gondor below her. She was headed towards Saruman's tower. She was just going to have a few quick words with the wizard, a little like the ones she had with Sauron…  
  
The Fellowship was climbing a very steep and snowy mountain. It was snowing gently, but they couldn't really care at this point because it was so freezing cold. Frodo slipped on a hunk of ice, and went sliding down the mountain for a bit before Aragorn stopped him. Aragorn, being the nice chap that he is, pulled Frodo to his feet and asked whether he was hurt. Frodo was fine, but he felt his pocket where the Ring was, and found it empty. He looked up in alarm. Boromir stood a little farther up. It looked like something was sparkling in the snow at his feet. "Boromir!" Aragorn called out. The entire Fellowship had stopped and was watching them.  
  
Boromir looked startled. "What? Is Frodo all right?"  
  
Aragorn blinked. "Isn't that the Ring in front of you?"  
  
Boromir looked down. "No, it's a button off somebody's coat."  
  
Frodo suddenly felt a large burden lift from him.  
  
A tithing laugh drew their attention to Zika, who was floating above them. She landed in equal distance between Frodo and Aragorn, and Boromir. "You looking for this?" She held the chain with the Ring on it. "I must say; those pockets aren't very theft proof. The invention of the zipper might help." She giggled. Then she started examining the Ring.  
  
"Hmm, it's a power ring. How basic! I could probably make a couple dozen of these in my sleep. And it's so weak!" She looked Aragorn in the eye. "So you say that this thing can only be destroyed by the fires of a dragon, or of Mount Doom?" Aragorn nodded.  
  
Zika smirked. "Well, Mount Doom doesn't exist anymore."  
  
"What!" A few of the Fellowship dropped their jaws.  
  
"Neither does Mordor. So, if you really want to continue in the way, you'll get to the Smoking-Swamp-and-Wastelands-that-Were-Mordor. And Orthanic is destroyed as well. I thought it was better to get them all out of the way." Zika smiled at them. "If you want, I'll destroy this ring for you." She didn't let them reply. Zika took the ring into her fist and crushed it. She opens her hand to reveal a pile of golden dust. Calmly, she created a flame and let it consume the dust. The Fellowship stared at her.  
  
"Is it gone?" Pippin said.  
  
Zika beamed at him. "Sure it is. When I destroy stuff, I destroy stuff. Mordor, for example." She watched their reaction with some amusement.  
  
"There's no more Mordor?" Boromir said with amazement. Zika smirked.  
  
"Gone, a wonderful smoking plain. But not for long, let me assure you. If me calculations are correct, and they rarely aren't, there should be a delightful garden growing in about a couple hundred years." She smiled as if she had just announced that it was a pretty day. "And now, I should be going."  
  
Zika began to stroll down the slope. She stopped at Frodo, and patted him on the head. "No more eye-less lid." Whistling, she disappeared over the edge of a cliff, but there was a flash of light that swept away from the mountains and into the air.  
  
The Fellowship just stood there was a few moments.  
  
"Was she telling the truth?" Merry wondered outloud.  
  
"Well, there's no more Ring." Frodo shrugged. "So I think that she was."  
  
Gandalf cleared his throat. "I propose that we turn around and go back. There seems to be no need for us to go further."  
  
They all agreed, and happily they made their way down the mountain. So ends the Lord of the Rings in the middle of the First Book.  
  
Zika was feeling very satisfied with herself. She flew back to Mordor to admire her handiwork again. On her way there, a presence stopped her, a very familiar presence.  
  
"Shit, them again." She said. 'They're waiting for me.' She drifted down and landed on the other side of the clearing, facing east.  
  
"And just what have you been doing?" An angry Ikeda said.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Why don't you see for yourself?" Zika said casually.  
  
"No thanks, we have already." Ikeda replied flatly.  
  
"Then why did you ask?" Zika said mockingly sweet. Ikeda opened her mouth to answer, but a gesture from Pewter stopped her.  
  
"Now that you've had your fun, don't you think that you should be going somewhere?" Pewter said.  
  
Zika pretended to think. "Well, now that you mention it…I should be going to kill you soon." She powered up a fireball. "So how 'bout it?"  
  
Ikeda muttered something under her breath. Unfortunately, Zika picked it up.  
  
"Gee, such language!" She remarked before hurling the fast enlarging fireball at the unprepared duo. They scattered from the blast, giving Zika more time to ready some more attacks. She shot off a few rounds of fireballs, then moved in for some hand-to-hand combat. She sent some energy into her fist when she swung it at an opening. Zika felt like she was dancing, as she moved around and dodged attacks. She giggled.  
  
Suddenly, Ikeda and Pewter jumped back. Zika was left standing in the middle of them, feeling like she was in a game of monkey-in-the-middle. Her eyes darted from each one, wondering what they were up to. Realization hit her, and she launched into the air. The two blasts hit each other and cause a great explosion.  
  
'Hmmm, they're fond of big explosions. Got to remember that.' The light from the explosion nearly blinded her. 'Not good! Not good! I need to see!'  
  
Still in the air, she looked around for them. 'Please, let them not be above me!'  
  
WHAM! A blow from above answered her. She rolled with the blow, not dropping far, and shielded herself against the on-coming fireball. 'I can see that The Power That Be isn't too friendly around here. Maybe it has to do how I've totally messed up with their history. Naaa! Probably something else, like my mass of destruction.'  
  
Zika threw a few blasts in Pewter's direction, then dodged Ikeda's sword. She slipped inside of her reach to knock the sword away, absently distracting Pewter with some more fireballs. Slamming into Ikeda proved to be the way to throw the bounty under into the trees, rendering her out of commission of a few precious moments.  
  
'Now for you, dear Pewter.' She swirled to face him, and let loose a very large blast that all but blinded her.  
  
"Oops." She said as the dust settled. "I think I put too much into that one."  
  
"Idiot!" Pewter yelled at her from a safe distance away. "You completely destroyed half of middle-earth!!"  
  
"Well, you made me mad!" She shot back, accompanied with some energy rays. One hit him as a crippling blow in the shoulder. He bit back a cry, and sank into himself, desperately trying to heal himself. There was a familiar series of flashing lights and when Pewter looked up, Zika was gone. 


	5. Chapter Five: Seek me Not

A/N:you know what the trouble with entertainment, I keep on imagining what Zika might do if she was in there. Remember, I refer to myself as Neko Baka in these things.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything of the characters and stuff, otherwise I'll be a spoiled little rich brat. And I doubt that any of you really owns any of them either. I don't even own Zika; she's Hikura_'s. I only own the words, so there! And the characters that I made up, like the Guardians and the Bounty Hunters, the Zika Trinity, and Wait! I also own the comic book 'The k'Night', but since I'm rewriting and drawing, and basically nobody knows that it exists, you can't really steal it, can you? This fanfic was brought to you from the results of two hyper and bored girls walking home from school. **Grins** ENJOY!!  
  
  
  
WARNING: Scenes of violence, some explicit language and topics that might disturb some readers. Mature Audiences only (like 16). This is Zika we're talking about, so there will most definitely be violence. And since it's me, there's going to be blood. And characters are probably going to be OOC, since I'm a deprived little manic.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Seek me not  
  
(Zika meets DragonLance!!oh yeah, this one is for Togipi aka lovelyflame, for dropping DragonLance on me and re-kindling my interest in it.)  
  
  
  
"By all that is HOLY!!" Akhad Sumer said, slumping into his chair. "Oh, the humanity! Half of middle-earth, gone! And whose fault, I wonder." Recognizing the two Bounty Hunters, he called up Delilah. "I'd like to have an explanation." He said as she appeared in his magic mirror. She looked amused.  
  
"Then you've been visited by the Dark Angel."  
  
"Yes," he said, annoyed. "And your Bounty Hunters are responsible to her blowing up half of middle-earth."  
  
"Which is nothing compared to what she has done to my realm." She responded promptly.  
  
Akhad licked his lips. "We all know the extent of Zika's damage, I recall Aamina giving us warnings when she created her."  
  
"Well, you know how Aamina is." Delilah said. "She's a little imp."  
  
"Is that so?" Akhad smiled. "So, why don't you fill me in with your little plotting?"  
  
Delilah grinned. "Of course dear brother…"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Another F*cking forest!!" Zika complained. "Why does it have to be these goddanm forests?"  
  
Jova sighed. She had been going on like this for the past half hour since they arrived (mid-air, with an interesting landing) just inside of a very dark and spooky forest. Zika had been intrigued by the feeling of the place, and decided to go exploring. Jova should have known that Zika's good humour wouldn't last for long.  
  
"You'd think that they'd find a better place to out their towers, but no! Mages have absolutely no imagination concerning the location of their so- called sanctuaries. To hell with the whole lot of them!"  
  
Jova had a remark on the tip of his tongue (well, his speaker), when something distracted him. "Uh, Zika? Are those zombies crawling out of the ground?"  
  
Zika glanced down. "Yes, and they've been following us for some time now." She began a detailed lecture on how the location of one's lair is important. Around her (or rather, them), zombie-like creatures broke out of the ground until they were almost at their destination, a tower. The creatures surrounded Zika, and were obviously trying to drive her away. Zika dropped her lecture.  
  
"Silly things." She said, petting a few on the head, and slipping past them to get at the tower entrance. The door wasn't locking, although Jova thought that he detected a whole bunch of spells. Zika, of course, simply ignored these, perhaps easier since they were already inside the barriers. She all but blasted her way in.  
  
A black robed apprentice appeared from some corner. "What the…?"  
  
"Good day to you too, or is it night? And how in the world do you tell the difference?" Zika said cheerfully as she strolled in. "Might the master of the tower be in? Or perhaps he never leaves?"  
  
The apprentice, an elf Jova noticed, stood completely shocked and he seemed to be staring.  
  
"What? Have you never seen an albino before? Is this world completely made up of idiots?" Zika snapped.  
  
"You, you weren't invited…my master would have told me…or he would be here if…" the elf stammered.  
  
"A stammering elf, not very impressive. Dear me, is this how pitiful this world has fallen?" Zika mocked. "I do believe that I should have a word with your master. No, do not bother to follow, I can find my own way." Zika swept past him, quite regally, and dashed up the main stairs. She was almost whistling to herself when she reached the door, and opened it to the study.  
  
"Hello there!" She said cheerfully in Japanese as she walked in. "Really nice place you got here."  
  
A man in black robes with silver runes stared at her. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"  
  
"I'm Zika, and I'm from everywhere and nowhere."  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
"I walked in, like any normal being. You put one foot in front of the other, like this, over and over." She demonstrated by walking slowly in a circle around the room. The mage just looked at her.  
  
"What about my defences? My spells, the Dead Ones?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, those." She waved her hand dismissingly. "They're not really a threat, you know. Especially to me, doubly so since I arrived inside your shields."  
  
Jova was amused by the mage's face. 'Perhaps this isn't so bad after all.' He thought to himself. He smiled electronically.  
  
"I mean, practically anyone could walk right through them." Zika continued. "And you call yourself a mage!"  
  
He tried to defend himself, but Zika motioned for him to stop. "What a pitiful excuse for a mage, really! I want to show you something." She went to the window, and spread her arms wide.  
  
'Oh no! Not again! And we should be leaving if we don't want those Bounty Hunters on our tail.' Jova groaned as electricity danced around him in a familiar pattern. He sighed to himself and missed Zika turning into her Digital Form. She unfolded her wings and flexed them expertly. "See, aren't they pretty. Very appropriate for the next ruler of the universe, don't you think?"  
  
Jova couldn't bear it anymore. "Zika! We should be going! Do you want Ikeda to come around?"  
  
Zika scowled, clearly upset while the mage was trying to figure out where Jova's voice was coming from.  
  
"All right, you party pooper, I'm going to leave now."  
  
If he could, Jova would have breathed a deep breath of relief as Zika hit the dimension jumper. The light surrounded him and he closed his eyes.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: Oh dear! I didn't put in any RAOI!  
  
(The REAL)Zika: **mutters** thank goodness  
  
Neko: **ignores Zika** well, I'm sorry. I'll make sure there's one in the next chapter…SLAYERS!!  
  
Zika: OH GOOD GOD!!! 


	6. Chapter Six: Dragon Angel

Disclaimer: I don't, and never have, owned Slayers, and I doubt that it's going to change any time soon.  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1  
  
1.1.1.1.1.2  
  
1.1.1.1.1.3  
  
1.1.1.1.1.4  
  
1.1.1.1.1.5 Chapter Six: Dragon Angel  
  
(Zika meets Slayers, YAH!)  
  
Minx sighed his relief. Zika hadn't done much damage to his dimension. "Thank the heavens that Jova was there." He muttered. "ne, Delilah?"  
  
She chuckled from her mirror. "You have been luck." She admitted. "But you do see the danger that she presents."  
  
"There is a thousand different ways that that could have ended." Minx Talon said gravely. "Not all of them end nicely."  
  
"Hello you all!" A chipper voice said as another mirror opened. Aamina's smiling face appeared.  
  
"Aamina!" Delilah cried. Aamina beamed.  
  
"Who else? Now, I belief that you have been speaking with some of the others. Let's get them into this convasation, shall we?" A few more mirrors appeared, displaying the other Guardians.  
  
"You!" Akhad said. "You sent that Zika thing across our dimensions! She destroyed half of Middle-Earth!"  
  
"Yes, but it was the half that your precious Fellowship wasn't on." Aamina said. "And belief me, there are reasons why I sent Zika on her little trip."  
  
"Would you mind saying what those reasons are?" Crinan said.  
  
"Soon all will be clear." Aamina said. "So would you all stop complaining! Do what you want, but please do not stop Zika from her mission." She disappeared.  
  
"Why! That stuck up IMP!" Crinan said.  
  
"Still, that's more information than she's given us in a long time." Danier said. "She's basically told us that she has everything under control, not to actually stop Zika, but that she expects us to do something."  
  
"But what?" Delilah said, frustrated.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
There was a flash of lightening; actually, there were several flashes of lightening. Zika blinks and her sight returns. 'Gee, that was a little more energy than usual.' She thought. Then she noticed that she was standing on a dirt road in the middle of a forest and a little ways ahead of her were three people. They were facing her and staring. They blinked, trying to accept the girl in front of them.  
  
Zika smiled. "Hello." She walked forward, extending her hand. "I'm Zika Silver1, and I'm a Digital Angel." 'Jova's going to drop his jaw on this one.' She felt so sunny. The trio, a short redhead in magenta clothes, a blonde swordsman in blue armour and a stone chimera, seemed not to be amazed at her openness.  
  
"Digital Angel? Well, that's nothing too weird that we've seen. I'm Lina, this is Gourry, and Zelgadiss" The girl said, shaking Zika's hand.  
  
"And you're a sorceress, aren't you?" Zika said. "I can feel your aura."  
  
"Well, yeah. The powerful and lovely Lina Inverse, that's me!"  
  
"And modest. So are you, Zel." Zika said. "I also feel another aura here, and it's coming from you." She pointed to Gourry.  
  
"Gourry?" Lina looked amazed at her travelling companion.  
  
"Well, not him exactly." Zika appeared at his side and started poking at his sword. "What's this?"  
  
"Hey, get away from that." He backs away, one arm protective of his sword. "That's the Sword of Light!"  
  
"The what?" Zika looked puzzled. "Oh, it's some powerful sword device thingy, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, and if anyone gets it, it'll be me!" Lina shouts. Zika only grins.  
  
"Oh, really?" There was a flash of silver and Zika wasn't standing there anymore.  
  
"Hey! Where'd she go?" Gourry asked looking around.  
  
"Over Here!" Zika yelled from just inside the forest, waving the Sword of Light in one hamd. "Come and get me, if you want this sword back so badly!" She ran further into the dark trees.  
  
"She has my sword!" Gourry cried. "Hey give that back!"  
  
Lina, outraged, began to chase her, with Gourry following. Zel sighed, and reluctantly walked after them.  
  
  
  
Zika looked back and almost laughed. 'They look so funny! Running after me like that!' She thought. 'What a bunch of baka!' She let herself giggle as she led them on a wild goose chase, which resulted in Gourry gaining the lead, but totally confusing them. She would let them think that they were gaining on her, when suddenly she would slip out of reach. Finally, Zika was beginning to get bored with her game. She got out of sight, and then dropped the sword in a clearing. Gourry, once reaching it, grab hold of it before Lina could.  
  
"Well, it took y'all long enough." Zika said somewhere in the trees. "I mean, a big strong swordsman and a short undeveloped sorceresses should be able to run faster than that!"  
  
"What did you say?!!!" Lina yelled, looking around for Zika.  
  
"I said you were undeveloped. You are, what? Sixteen? Come on! What have you been eating? You're flat!" Zika said in another unknown tree. (Actually, she was floating in the tree branches.)  
  
"Um, I don't think you should have said that." Gourry said, backing away from a beet red Lina. He decided to take cover, and got to it just as Lina began to shoot off Dragon Slaves in any direction that she caught sight of Zika.  
  
Gourry thought that Zika had to be both really brave and smart or incredibly stupid. Zel caught up by then, and sought shelter with Gourry.  
  
Zika however, was enjoying herself. She was curious about Lina's Dragon Slave, and began taunting Lina so that she could examine how the spell was done. Luckily for her, it really wasn't that hard to do, and she was really quick so that she didn't get burnt.  
  
'How delightful! I get to learn a new spell that I can use to rule the world!' Zika thought gleefully. Then she realized that she was learning not one, but TWO spells! The one, the Dragon Slave, was her original topic, but she was also picking up a stronger spell, called the Giga-Slave. BONUS! She giggled at the sight of Lina's outraged face. Once she memorized the spell, she modified it a little, and sent a fireball of her own towards the sorceress. Lina got out of the way just in time, but Zika was gone.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Zika laughed as she flew above the clouds. The new spell gave her extreme pleasure. ' I wonder whether I can use this spell in my own dimension. How wonderful it would be! Perhaps then I'll be able to remove that pest Hikura!' She smirked at the thought. 'Yes, that would be very good.'  
  
She swooped down, and spotting a nice field, landed. She yawned. "Gee, Dimension Jumping is some tiresome! I feel like a nice nap…"  
  
Jova muttered something that Zika didn't catch. Instead, she lie down and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********And now time for another Random Act of Insanity! Starring…uh, none. ***  
  
Two girls were waiting in the hall for a third. "Here I am, going to fly home with my magic umbrella." The taller girl says, holding her umbrella. The shorter girl grabs the umbrella and hits the other with it.  
  
Zika: Neko, this is your last warning. I've had enough of these! The next one, YOU DIE!  
  
Neko: But you can't kill me! I'm the author! You wouldn't exist if it wasn't for me!  
  
Zika: Damn you!  
  
Neko: now quit your complaining and get back into the story!  
  
*************************************************This has been a RAOI! And moving right along…***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She awoke to the rumbling of the earth. "What the heck!" She jumped into the air as the ground split right where she had laid. "How rude! I was sleeping there!"  
  
She noticed that the sky was changing colours, and she frowned. "This isn't normal, at least I don't think it is. I think that someone is causing this. How very rude! They interrupted my nap! They should pay for that!"  
  
She felt extremely strong auras, and assumed that they were the cause. So she flew in that direction. Soon she had to land cause she didn't want to give herself away by boosting her energy to keep a float. The air had begun to crackle in response to her power.  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking up, she saw Lina, Zel and Gourry facing (not very successfully) a big huge monster thing. "Huh, is that supposed to be a demon, or what? Maybe some sort of god? Not really that impressive." Zika mused.  
  
None of them had noticed her approach, which annoyed Zika. So she raised her voice and yelled.  
  
"HEY! YOU!! UGLY!!" She had the satisfaction that everyone now knew that she was there.  
  
"It's her!" Zel said. He eyed the clouds that were rumbling with Zika's energy.  
  
"Hi there ugly! I'm guessing that you're trying to either rule or destroy the world. I'm thinking that you fall into the destroying area." Zika began.  
  
"Who are you?" The ugly demon-god said.  
  
"I'm glad you asked. I'm Digital Zika_Silver1, a Digital Angel. Wanna know what I'm the Angel of?" Zika said cheerfully. "Well, I'm going to tell you anyways, since I don't really like you and you would get into my plans to rule the universe if you could. I'm the Dark Angel of Insanity, and the Root of Complete and Pure Evil. Some have nicknamed me the Blue Dragon of War/Evil, which is a kind of god in another dimension."  
  
She grinned. "So, time to say good-bye!" Zika twitched something, and activated her Digital Form. The clouds could not hold in their fury any longer, and Zika allowed their electricity flow into her. Ugly had to shield himself from her dazzling light. Quickly, Zika cast her version of the Dragon Slave and let it loose.  
  
Feeling that it just wasn't enough, she cast her version of the Giga-Slave. She smiled when it made Ugly go boom.  
  
"That felt good! I should blow up more stuff more often." She said, half to herself.  
  
"Oh, please! No!" Jova moaned. "I think you cause enough destruction as it is! Someday, I warn you, all of this is going to come back at you."  
  
"Nonsense, we won't be here when that happens." Zika said. "I am rather bored now. Suppose we leave?"  
  
"Please."  
  
Zika shrugged. "As you wish." The familiar light patterns of the Dimension Jumper whizzed before her eyes, and then she disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ikeda arrived a few moments later, with the ever-present Pewter. She looked around and saw a still-smoking crater, as well as a group of people who seemed to be in shock.  
  
"She was here, wasn't she? And she did it again." She sighed.  
  
"Yeah, her presence is all over this place. Man, it looks like she picked up some heavy artillery. This might be getting tougher than before." Pewter said, gesturing.  
  
"Never was easy to begin with." Ikeda said. "Between her powers, and the fact that it's damn hard to track her…"  
  
"Well, we'd better get back at it. Who knows where she is right now."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: well, that was chapter six! Hope you all enjoyed! I'm sorry that I hadn't been putting in that many RAOIs, I hear that ppl like them. Well, I haven't been remembering any of my lunchtime discussions. (yes, those really did take place). Oh, yes, it's a Dimension Hopper/jumper. I sometimes mix it up, depending on how I'm feeling, whatnot…anyways, the next Chapter is…**drum roll** Mercedes Lackey's The Last Herald-Mage!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven: Insanity's Price

1.1.1.1.1.1 A/N: **sighs** I do have a plot for this; by the way…it's just taking a while to get to it. Yeah, last chapter, I haven't watched Slayers for a long time, so I forgot some of the names…please don't hurt me! Anyways, I just want to say that I really enjoy Mercedes Lackey's books. **Sighs** I want a house like hers… Yeah, this chapter was created with the help of The Valdemar Companion, thanks all those who made it…Vanyel might be a bit OOC…  
  
Disclaimer: DUH! I don't own any of Mercedes Lackey's books. I wish did, but sadly…life is hard for me. So you can't sue me, even if I did have something of value…  
  
Warning: coarse language, scenes of violence, blah, blah blah…  
  
1.1.1.1.1.2  
  
1.1.1.1.1.3 Chapter Seven: Insanity's Price  
  
(Zika meets Vanyel in Mercedes Lackey's Last Herald-Mage!)  
  
Megalith Almagest looked down in shock. He shook his head. "That wasn't supposed to happen! I mean, the result was the same, almost, but Lina was supposed to do that!"  
  
"What's going on?" Mazda semi-Almagest came from her shower. "What's wrong, master?" Megalith didn't answer, but pushed the magic Seeing Globe towards her. She peered in, and her mouth made an O.  
  
"That's…that's very BAD! Who did that? We worked hard to set that up!"  
  
"Aamina's Dark Angel, that's who." Megalith growled. "This isn't right! Something must be done, she has done countless damage!"  
  
"So, you knew she was coming? Why didn't you stop her?" Mazda asked.  
  
"Hmm, oh, Danier rang me. And no, I couldn't do anything because she doesn't belong to our dimension, she's a creation of Aamina, and it is forbidden that we interfere with each other, directly."  
  
"I don't understand, master. She ruined your fireworks." She sat down at his feet.  
  
He sighed. "I'm not totally clear on it myself. Our rules were written in Guardian instinct, and we all have a hunch that we shouldn't fatally hurt Zika. Besides, we can repair the damage; it's just a little more than annoyance for most. It's the principle that Aamina is letting Zika run around that bothers us."  
  
"Oh, so you're not mad at Zika?"  
  
"No, she can't help what she is." Megalith said, stroking her hair. She smiled blissfully.  
  
1.1.1.1.1.3.1 "No," Megalith repeated. "It's after what Zika was sent to do that we're going to teach Aamina a lesson…"  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't look."  
  
"You're going to have to sometime."  
  
"Shut up Jova."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I can smell them, Jova. I can hear them swaying in the breeze. Why here?"  
  
"You're still having to open your eyes. Come on and get it over with. You know what you're going to see, just get it over with."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Zika removed her hands from her eyes and opened them. Another forest. She sighed. A forest at night, to be precise.  
  
"Why do I have to arrive in forests? Is this all a joke from The Powers That Be?" She said.  
  
"If it is, They must all be in on it." Jova grumbled. "I'm getting tired of this too, you know."  
  
"Then we agree on something." Zika said. "Wow, we should mark this day on our calendar, and celebrate every year."  
  
"Well, you don't have to go that far."  
  
"Wait." Zika said suddenly. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what? I'm a computer, for god sake!"  
  
"I hear something like bells…"  
  
*~* ~*~ *~* ~*~  
  
Vanyel frowned. There was that funky feeling again. Bad enough that some dream/vision had disrupted his sleep, but now something was bugging his Mage-Sight. And that poem, that dream poem that made no sense…  
  
: Hey, wake up there!: Yfandes said, gently waking him up. : We're almost there!:  
  
: Where exactly is 'here'?: Van asked.  
  
:Close to Forst Reach.:  
  
:What! After we've come so far, we have to go back?: Van shook his head to get rid of fuzzy feelings.  
  
:Up there, Chosen. There they are!:  
  
:Maybe now we'll find out what all these is about. I could swear I feel like someone Gated here! But there's no traces.: Van looked ahead of them, and saw a girl standing in the woods, staring at them. 'Fandes stopped next to her, and Van got a better look at her.  
  
She had silvery white hair, extremely pale skin and what he would call silvery-blue eyes. She was also wearing some of the most outlandish clothes that he had ever seen. She must be freezing out here! He thought as he got off Yfandes.  
  
"Hey, you could keep your thoughts to yourself, you know." The girl said. "You aren't doing such a good job of shielding them there bud. And why do you wear so much white? You might as well wear a sigh 'Shoot Me'."  
  
"Y-you can Mind-Speak?" He said, a little astonished. He could pick up nothing from her, except for a bad gut feeling.  
  
The girl shrugged. "Yeah, nothing big. I'm Zika, by the way."  
  
"Ahem." A teenage boy appeared beside her. "And I'm Jova. And no, I'm not a ghost." He looked Yfandes in the eye. "A spirit with no body, maybe, but not a ghost."  
  
"A spirit who won't have a mouth soon, if he keeps this up." Zika muttered. Jova just looked smug. Zika pressed something on her wristband. Jova yelped and disappeared.  
  
Van didn't really notice what happened to Jova; he was slightly distracted.  
  
"What's going on?" Zika asked Yfandes. She snorted and was about to nudge Van, but Zika grabbed the side of her face.  
  
"No, don't just snort at me and get him to deal with me, you vain construct! What's got him so interested that he don't realise that I just caused Jova to go away?"  
  
: That.: Yfandes said, and she nodded her head in the direction that Van was listening too.  
  
Zika frowned, and concentrated. With her mind, she touch another…  
  
: Chosen: The mind said, another Companion. :I'm coming:  
  
"NO!" Zika said, pulling away. "That's wrong!" She shook her head. 'That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Me, a Herald? I don't even belong to this dimension!' If it had been on someone else, she would have been laughing, perhaps later she would laugh at it. She thought she heard Jova laughing. 'Ohhh, The Powers that Be want to play, do they?'  
  
She saw that Van and Yfandes were pre-occupied, or they were faking. So she slipped away. There must be a mistake! 'I'm the Root of all Evil, The Dark Angel of Insanity, and a Digital Angel! Not necessarily in that order…' She scanned the area for a life force that was similar to her own. Finding one not that far away, she flew low through the forest ('Damn Forests, it always has to be a forest, doesn't it?'). The life force was coming from a large building.  
  
'Now, that'll be an inn.' Zika thought to herself. She slipped inside the sleeping building, and made her way to a small out-of-the-way room where a little girl was sleeping. The girl had whitish-blond hair that barely went past her shoulders. Her skin was pale in the moonlight. Gently, Zika woke her up with a careful nudge.  
  
Two deep blue eyes opened and stared into Zika's. Zika felt like she was drowning in those eyes. 'Ohmygod! I'm looking at myself! Wheee! This is me, in this dimension. Gee, I would expect myself to be older. But, man! I'm so darn cute!' She shook her self.  
  
"Hey there." She said quietly. "I'm Zika, what's your name?"  
  
"Deborah Kosher." The girl said.  
  
"And, do you know where those who are Chosen go to?"  
  
Deborah giggled. "Course, they go to Haven."  
  
Zika smiled. "How would you like to go there?"  
  
"And see a real Herald, I mean, up close?" The girl's eyes widened. Zika nodded. "Then I'll be glad to go." The girls face flushed with excitement. "When are we going?"  
  
"Now." Zika said. She picked the girl up and carried her in her arms out the door. Once outside, Zika started walking in the direction where both Companions had been coming from, figuring that they came from Haven.  
  
After a while, she got tired of the silence. "So, why were you in that inn?" She asked.  
  
"I just got there. My home got burned." Deborah said. "I think that I'm the only one who survived. I just pushed the fire away from me. After wandering for a bit, I came to the inn and they're letting me working in the kitchen."  
  
'Yep, this is the girl.' "Really, that's interesting. And it was like you could see something that wasn't there, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know? Are you a Herald? A Herald-Mage?" Deborah asked, her face full of wonder.  
  
"Um, not quite, but just as powerful." She said. "And I think that there's going to be someone who's going to meet you sometime, and you'll get to see how wonderful it is to do things like that."  
  
"If it's so wonderful, then how come I couldn't save my family?" Zika winced at the pain in her voice; it sounded so much like her own when she was that age.  
  
"Well, how long have you been able to do things like that?"  
  
"Not very long."  
  
"See, you don't know how to use it, so how do you know that you could've saved them?" Zika said. "Once you learn what you can do, then you'll be able to do things like that. AS some say, great power comes great responsibility." She cringed inside. 'I'm lying to myself! This is amazing!'  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really!" Zika said, as sure as she could be. 'Hey, this is for my own good; I'm really taking care of myself…in a weird twisted way. This is sooo weird!' But the Deborah was smiling and was snuggling into Zika's arms. Very soon, she was asleep. Zika almost smiled at the peaceful look on her face. 'Gee, I'm so trusting in this dimension…I don't think that I've ever really trusted anyone…since father…'  
  
************R.A.O.I. *****************************************  
  
The finger puppets of Chibi Zika, Pre-teen Zika, Teen Zika and Digital Zika appear. They start to have a major fight that disappeared into a cloud. When the dust settles, all them are lying unconscious in a pile. Neko Baka arrives and stares at them. She jumps one top of the pile. "I win! Victory!"  
  
************************This has been a Random Act of Insanity…*********************  
  
  
  
The night was very peaceful as Zika walked. The sky was clear, and she gazed at the stars, trying to figure out some kinds of constellates from semi-unfamiliar stars. She smiled to herself, very content with the universe. And then there was the sound of bell-sounding hooves on the ground.  
  
Zika frowned as the pure white shape of the Companion came into view before her. "You again."  
  
:I'm here to Chose: The Companion said to her. : But…this is confusing.:  
  
"You're telling me?" Zika said dryly. "Do you have any idea of what multi- dimension travel is? Wait, considering the, ah, levels in this dimension, don't answer that, you'll probably have no idea what I'm talking about by that. How about multi-possibility travel?"  
  
The Companion was staring blankly at her. She sighed. "Never mind." Suddenly, she whirled to face the Herald-Mage behind her. "You know, sneaking up on someone isn't really nice of you. I'm surprised that people don't like you too much."  
  
"I wasn't sneaking up on you, you knew I was there." Vanyel said.  
  
"Yeah, that's what you say." Zika snapped. She had half a mind to throw some lightening at him, but that would mean putting down, and possibly waking up, Deborah. Sighing, she turned to the other Companion. "Here, this is your Chosen. Belief me, once I get out of here, it'll look a lot clearer." He hesitated, and then nodded. As Zika approached him, Deborah stirred in her arms and opened her eyes into his.  
  
"Anon." Deborah whispers. Zika lifts her and she climbs onto his back, and snuggled happily. Zika uncomfortably felt the girl's happiness.  
  
'What is done to one must be done to the other.' Zika thought, pulling away. "There," she said out loud. "You have your Chosen. Now leave me alone!"  
  
"On, wait a moment! You're not just going to leave?" Vanyel protested.  
  
"Just watch me." Zika said, and started to walk away.  
  
"Please, wait!" She stopped and turned back.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Surely by your colouring, you must be a mage. So I'm asking that you come to Haven with us." Vanyel said.  
  
Zika looked shocked, but amused. "How'd you figure I'm a mage, huh?"  
  
"Your hair is silver white, and your eyes, not to mention your aura…" Vanyel's voice trailed off as he realized that she was laughing at him.  
  
"Oh! That's rich!" She said. "I'm an albino, you ninny! And the aura you sense is the reason why my eyes are that colour! If I wasn't what I was, they'd be red!"  
  
: And just what are you? : Anon asked.  
  
"I'm a Digital Angel." She said, extremely amused. "I'm basically made up electricity, or something like that."  
  
"I don't think anyone has heard of a Digital Angel, I'm sure that everyone at Haven would like this opportunity to meet you…"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Zika said, wagging a finger. "I'm not even supposed to be here. The Powers That Be should be in a fit right now; I've interfered major with history. You want to know why Anon here thought that I was his Chosen, well that's because Deborah is my alternate self. It doesn't make sense now, but when you die it will. I'm sure the Powers That Be will answer your questions." She giggled. "No, I won't go with you, so shoo!" She made shooing motions. "You can't make me anyways, if that's what you're thinking."  
  
She stood planted to the ground, looking very confident. " And don't start up with the magic stuff, this world isn't liking me very much, so we'll be in big trouble if we start messing around."  
  
: What do you mean? : Yfandes asked. Zika pointed up.  
  
"See those clouds, up there. Well, I don't know whether you've noticed, but it was a clear sky just a little while ago." She said. "I'm guessing that the Powers That Be here don't like me very much, and pretty soon we'll have the pleasure of playing tag with the gods and their lightening bolts."  
  
She was smiling when suddenly she frowned.  
  
"Oh shit." She let forth a lengthy stream of curses.  
  
"What's the matter?" Vanyel said. He was getting that funny feeling again, like something extremely powerful was coming nearer, and nearer. Zika's attitude shifted to something lethal. She scanned around her, and then nodded, satisfied. She focused on the Herald-Mage.  
  
"You need to get her out of her." She said, pointing to Deborah. "And don't stop until you're all the way to at least the next village. And whatever you do," her eyes held his. "Don't turn back, don't try to be a hero, not here, not now. Sometimes things aren't plain black and white, so you can't do anything." She let him break away and get onto Yfandes. "Now go, and take care of De!" She screamed.  
  
Startled, Anon turned and raced away, Yfandes following with Vanyel. The wind began to pick up and blow their hair around. As that Zika's was short, it didn't bother her too much. But her eyes nervously scanned the sky, watching for the lightening to fall.  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are." She whispered. "I'm waiting."  
  
Finally, she couldn't stand it any more.  
  
"Come on! I know you're out there! Face me!" She yelled into the wind. "I know it's you, Bounty Hunters! So show yourselves!"  
  
She flexed her power, and the electricity began to crackle…  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
: Damn it 'Fandes! We need to go back! : Vanyel Mind-Sent. : How could we leave her back there? :  
  
: I don't know, Chosen. She influenced our wills somehow. You felt as well as I her aura. :  
  
: And don't forget that feeling we Felt there. That's nothing I would want to face alone. She's in trouble, and we need to help her. : Vanyel thought, determined. Yfandes silently agreed.  
  
They raced back down the road, re-tracing the path they no too long ago had come. The scenery around them hurled past them as a blur of colour. Before them, storm clouds raged and they saw flashes of light and sounds that did not come from the natural thunderstorm.  
  
Soon they could see explosions and their smoke rising from the trees. Yfandes slowed down just a hair. Suddenly there was a large explosion coupled with a huge flash of light that left them near blinded. The aftershock rumbled the ground and disrupted the forest. Still they rode.  
  
The dust settled as they approached the source. Vayel had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. A very large crater had ripped the road and surrounding forest. It was so deep that the bottom was starting to slowly fill with water. Half way up the side of the crater, two people were picking themselves up and dusting off their clothes.  
  
"Well, that went better than I expected." The male said.  
  
"Humph. Well, it didn't go quite as bad as it could." The female said. "It seems, Pewter, that she was going light on us today."  
  
"So she picked up a new toy. I'm pretty sure that I hit her a good one with that laser bolt. You, as I recall, couldn't get near her for that sword of yours, warrior dearest." Pewter replied. He turned. Seeing Vanyel approaching, he grinned. "Hey Ikeda! Looks like we have some company."  
  
"Oh, joy. Friendly, I hope. After Zika's fire bolt there, I haven't the strength to hold off another." She said, eying Vanyel warily. "Besides, we need to check in with Master Delilah. Her Graciousness won't be too pleased."  
  
Quickly chanting the trigger spell, the two Galaxy Bounty Hunters disappeared in two columns of light reaching into the sky.  
  
~*~  
  
Vanyel dropped wearily at Savil's feet, and rested his head against her knee, his back against the chair.  
  
"You would not believe what I just went through, Aunt Savil."  
  
She stroked his silver and black hair. "Why don't you tell me about it, ke'chara." 


	8. Only Daughter Mageborn

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N:  oh my!  I've gotten to Chapter eight!  Wowziers!  (that's not a real word, I know)  **grins**  And now, since I'm sugar high from all the lollipops I've been eating, here's Chapter eight! (as if you haven't noticed…)

Disclaimer:  sure, as if I'd actually own Exiles.  No, I don't, so please don't sue me.

Chapter Eight: Only Daughter Mageborn 

_(Zika meets Melanie Rawn's Exiles)_

Givin Powerstorm was not happy.  He rested his head in hands, and looked gloomily on the discussion.  He had just recently joined with the victimized Guardians, and was a little disturbed by the massive damage.  

**_"Master." A quiet whisper around his knee made him pay attention.  His little sprite, Dalai, was staring wide-eyed at him.  "Master, what're they yellin' about?"_**

**_He straightened, and pulled her up into his lap.  "Nothing much, really."  He said softly, stroking her fluffy short hair.  "It's just that the Dark Angel seems to be getting more and more powerful as she's allowed to move on."_**

**_"Why do you allow her to move around freely of you know what trouble she is?"_**

**_He sighed.  "We pretty much have to, since she's a direct creation of Guardian Aamina.  There's been a lot of resentment from when Aamina made Zika, mostly between Delilah and Aamina. So Aamina has stirred up everyone by letting Zika loose."_**

**_"Why do you say 'let her loose'?  It looks to me that she's acting under her own accord."  Dalai's deep green eyes were full of curiosity. _**

**_"Hm?  Well, remember that Zika's personality has basically been programmed.  Aamina always is involved with the behaviour of her creations.  She likes to see what they actually do." _**

**_"Oh."  Her questions satisfied, she curled up like a cat in his lap and fell asleep.  He smiled briefly, and then, stroking her hair, paid attention to the meeting._**

**'Hmm, seems to be like we're going to be rallying all our strength for this one.'_ He thought. '_Sounds interesting.'**

****

**_~*~_**

****

_'Remember Zika, deep breaths and count to ten.'_ Zika inhaled deeply and slowly began to count. '_Why does it always have to be some kind of FOREST?!!!'_  Abandoning her attempts to calm down, she decided that what she thought was a forest was really a cleverly planted grove of trees and shrubs.  Following an all-too-neat path, she found herself in a large maze-like garden park.  As least, that's what she thought it was.  

Emerging from the trees, she looked around at some children playing nearby.  Frowning, she watched them closely.  '_Something doesn't feel right.'_  Examining their play, Zika thought that she found it.  The girl was always the dominant, while the boy always followed what her lead. '_What an interesting change of social structure!'_  

Confident as ever, Zika continued walking down the path which led to a street.  A very busy street.  By watching people come and go, Zika found that her theory was correct.  She smiled to herself, and quickly scanned the area for any obstacles, physically and magically.  The results came back to her, and she frowned at them.  _'No, something's not right at all.  I'm getting two different power spheres, and they seem to be at conflict with each other.' _  She concentrated and sought to find the focus points of the spheres.  _'And there I'll find the source of the conflict.'_  

She totally ignored the life around her as she stepped into a light trance.  The people on the street blurred so that they became globs of colours.  After a few seconds, Zika blinked and smiled not very pleasantly.  As quick as lightening, she darted through the street, not bothering to take to air. Feeling the need for privacy, she slipped into an empty alley to work her spell. She marked her targets with her mind, as well as the location that she chose.  Mentally, she began to weave the transportation spell.

Cailet had been relaxing in her office at the Academy. She had just closed her eyes for a few precious moments, and there had been the red marks of flashing light from behind her eyelids.  When she opened her eyes, she found herself standing in the Waste, too far away from civilization.  And that wasn't the worsest part.  Standing a little ways away and facing her was Glenin.  

"Now then, since we're all here."  A feminine voice with a slight accent that was unfamiliar said.  It was coming from her left; she turned and saw a strange girl there.  A strange wind picked up and tossed the girl's short silver-white hair.  She was thin and petite and looked almost delicate.  Her skin was smooth and extremely pale under the unforgiving sun.  

"Now, I understand that the two of you are sisters."  The girl said.  "And I just can't belief that two sisters, obviously mages both, would fight such petty squabbles.  I mean, you two have so much in common, do you have no shame?" She went on about this, lecturing them about sibling wars.  The two just stood there, staring shocked at her.  

At one point, Glenin looked at Cailet that said, 'who is this person?'  Cailet wished she knew.  She was getting very strong feelings from the silver girl, and quite frankly, it scared her. 

Not about to take much more of the girl's ranting, Glenin raised her voice.  "Just hold it, girl!"

Amazingly, the white-haired girl stopped and looked curiously at the elder sister.  "Yes?"

"I want some answers here.  Who are you?  Where are you from?"  Glenin ordered.

"And how did you do that transportation spell?"  Cailet added.

"Oh, the usual set of questions." The girl remarked.  "Well, for your information, I am Zika Silver the first, from some place you've never heard of, and most likely never will again, called Olympia.  If you had been on the world that I know, that name would probably have some kind of meaning for you, but alas! It doesn't here.  As you how I got you here, which is a trick of mine that I don't tell.  It has to do with _what_ I am, and I'm not bloody likely to tell you that either."  She smirked.  "After all-" She stopped suddenly with a slightly queer look on her face.  

"What is it?"  Cailet asked.

Zika cocked her head in one direction, as if locating and listening to something.  "Interesting.  Two things, dear.  Number one is how this world REALLY does not like me, if I'm guess the intent of those clouds up there."

They looked up to where she was pointing.  Very large black clouds were gathering above Zika's head.  Cailet could feel the hair on the back of her neck rising.  There was a lot of energy in those clouds.  "They don't look like the usual Waste acid rain."  She muttered.

"The usual acid rain?" Zika raised an eyebrow.  "That's normal around here?  Intriguing.  Anyways, no, those are not acid rain clouds; those are the fury-of-God type 'o' clouds.  Oh wait; you don't call them gods here, do you?  Their SAINTS!  Sheesh!  Saints of who?"  She shook her head, and then continued.  "Well, it doesn't matter.  Number two is amount of black energy coming from THAT direction."  She pointed towards the Dead White Forest.  "And I think that I'll go visit it."

"Are you crazy?"  Glenin asked outright. "The angry Wraiths stay there!"

"I'm not afraid of ghosts."  Zika stated.

"That's because you used to be one." Jova remarked.

"There's a difference, Jova, from reincarnation and staying dead.  So would you please stay out of my conversations?"  Zika rolled her eyes.  Since there were no other comments from the digital creation, she, once again, continued.  "As I was saying before my pain-in-the-rear so rudely interrupted, ghosts aren't a problem were I come from.  Not much really is, now that I think about it.  Anyways, I didn't come here to debate.  I came here to destroy something."   

"Destroy…something…?"  Cailet frowned, Glenin looked worried.

"Yeah, so with that said and done, I'll say good-bye."  Zika said, cracking her knuckles.  She let loose the energy from the clouds around her, creating a barrier of electricity.  The two sisters ducked and covered their faces with their arms.  _'Vainness, major.'_ She giggled.  The electricity sent up a wind of sand that covered her departure by air.  

The two sisters were left to stare at the spot where she'd disappeared.  

She flew over the desert waste.  _'That was some fun.'_ Zika thought.  '_Now, what about this dark energy I'm getting here.  A little out of place, I think.  I'm going to have to take care of it.  Then perhaps I'll leave, there doesn't seem to be much interest here.'_  

"Zika?" 

"What is it Jova?"

"Are we there yet?"

**************R.A.O.I.  Starring…huh?*******

**      Three girls left school after a rainy day.  While they were crossing the football field, a girl piped up.  "Oh look!  The dandelions are up!" **

************************ This has been a Random Act of Insanity. ***********

"Why do trees never seem to like me?"  Zika remarked as she stared up at the Dead White Forest.  Twisted branches reached out to embrace her as one their own with coldness that chilled the soul.  Except for hers.  Nothing could ever chill her heart any more than it already was.  "Maybe because I just don't like them.  I'm Digital, for crying out loud!" 

She chewed her lip thoughtfully.  "This is weird.  I seem to be acting totally out of character.  Perhaps it's a result of dimension travelling."  

Just then, an angry wind stirred the dark forest.  It pushed against Zika, trying to blow her away.  

"Now, now, none of that!"  She said, frowning.  "Come out, come out wherever you are!"  

The wind howled its protest, and Zika shook her head.

"You're not scaring me."  She said quietly, dangerously.  The howling stopped and the trees groaned.

_: Little girl, little girl, go away.:  _The Forest whispered.  _: You're unwanted here.:_

"Well, I don't doubt that I am.  However, it's not bloody likely that you're going to chase me away, rotten bark."

_: We were warning you, child of worlds.  But since you insist, you will face the penalties of entering the Forest. :_

"Right."  Zika stood, unmoved.  "You and what army?"

There was no reply in her mind, but she sensed the Forest, and something deeper within, gathering its forces.  It took a small probe, and she gave the deeper force a name.

"Anniyas, what a remarkable character you are."

_: Vile child, I'll kill you where you stand. : _

Zika closed her eyes and smirked.  "Remarkable, I said you were, but you're weak."  She lifts her hand, palm facing up, and began to shape a spell.  The energy of the Forest shuddered as its magic was suddenly sucked away into Zika's control.  She gathered the energy about her, like a close robe.  "Tell me, have you ever heard of dragons?"

The Wraith of Anniyas choked and appeared in front of the Forest.  A pale outline, the ghost of the women glared at Zika defiantly.  The Wraith was shaking.

"I guess not."  Zika said calmly, and opened her eyes.  The spell was ready, like a pile of firewood, covered in gasoline, ready to burn.  She, very gently, lit the spark.  A flame of magic burst in her hand, and grew rapidly, moving towards the Forest and the Wraith guarding it. 

A smile on her lips, Zika whispered the final word of the spell and let it erupt…

When the dust settled, Zika stood just outside of what had been the Dead White Forest.  The smell of burned wood and charcoal reached her.  She played with a long strand of her hair as she observed the destruction.  Not much was left.

"Well, that was interesting.  Don't you think so, Jova?" 

Jova was silent for a moment.  "That was a good thing you did, Zika."

"Really Jova! I'm always doing good things, it's just a matter of how they appear to people that makes it seem evil."  She replied, and sighed.  "It's time to go now."  

Pewter knelt, and picked up a handful of burned soil.  He let it run from his fingers, getting the feeling of the power behind the attack.  

"There's no doubt about it, it was Zika."  He said.  "But then, there never was any doubt."  

"She does sort of light up whenever she does something like this."  Ikeda admitted.  "I feel it too, you know."

"So, you're wondering the same thing I am?" He said, "How's she getting that much power?"

"Something along those lines."

Pewter was silent for a while.  Ikeda recognised his mood, and let him be.

"I think," he said at last.  "That she has found a way to get an internal tap into every dimension she goes to.  It's something I suspect she's unaware of, but it allows her to gain a certain amount of power, and store it somewhere."

"So, she's getting stronger because of this link?"

"Every time she goes into a new dimension, the link grows stronger, which results in her getting more power. But for what purpose, I don't know.  I could speculate, but she doesn't know exactly what she's doing, so she has no greater plan for that amount of power."

"You think it might Aamina?"  Ikeda asked, frowning.  "I don't like the sound of this."

"Either do I."

~*~~*~~*~~*~

A/N:  Finally!  I finished Chapter Eight!  It took me how many months?  Anyways, while I was drifting in the story abyss, Rainjewel has updated!  Wheeee!  And now that I'm done the chapter of no inspiration, I'll move along…


	9. Digital Cards

~*~*~

A/N: here we go again…just wanna note, I really don't know that much about CCS, so please forgive me if I mess something up, I'm trying to be creative…

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, and I'm not going to…

Chapter Nine: Digital Cards 

_(Zika meets Cardcaptor Sakura)_

Glenn Wintereyes, the most recent to join the council of Zika-abused Guardians, pondered as she sat in her place.  Her large and wide eyes took in the conflicting Guardians in front of her.  Finally, she tapped her nails on the chair, which allowed her to receive attention from the others.

**_"Your Bounty Hunters are correct, Delilah.  Zika is gaining her power through alternate-self links, and storing it somewhere near to herself."  She said.  Delilah looked slightly annoyed at having being told what she was saying all along.  Glenn went on.  "What we need to find out is what exactly is going on, and then we can act."  _**

**_"If _**_that's** all we need to know, then this shouldn't be **too** hard of a problem." Akhad sneered.  "We can simply go **talk** to Aamina, it's **her** Dark Angel, after all, I'm sure she'll be **glad** to tell us."**_

**_"Actually, I was wondering something about this.  All of you go on about how Aamina is refusing to say anything.  Have any gone and simply asked what she's doing with Zika?"  Minx said, calmly. _**

**_All the Guardians were quiet, staring at him._**

**_"Well, no."  Givin said.  "Demanded, yes; asked politely, no."_**

**_Minx chuckled, and called up a viewing mirror.  Aamina's slightly surprised face appeared. _**

**_"Oh, hello Minx.  How good of you to call!"  She said._**

**_"Aamina, I must admit, your talent of chaos as does its masterpiece this time; all of us here are dazed and confused."  He said._**

**_She blushed a little.  "Minx, I'm not trying to cause chaos, a little mischief, maybe, but not chaos.  I have some really important work to do. I'm really sorry for the problems, but they're better than the alternative."_**

**_Aamina made to close the mirror, but Minx stopped her._**

**_"Aamina, darling, I was wondering; what exactly are you doing with Zika?"  _**

**_She smiled mysteriously.  "Why, I'm fixing the balance.  The system I made when I created Zika is faulted; I'm merely fixing the mistakes in her.  She will have to reach her full potential, I'm afraid.  But if I don't do this _****now_ while I still can, there will be a severe whiplash that would absolutely destroy your dimensions.  I don't think all you would be able to forgive me for that one.  I'm not sure any of you have forgiven me for creating Zika in the first place."_**

**_Her words made Delilah flinch.  _**

**_"And now, I have a lot to prepare.  After all, we only got one shot at this.  Zika doesn't know, by the way, but she knows what she _****needs_ to do."   Aamina smiled, and the mirror folded itself up and ceased to exist.  _**

**_Minx turned back to the others.  "That wasn't too bad, was it?"_**

****

**_~*~_**

"Oh thank goodness it's not _in_ a forest, just at the very edge."  Jova said to Zika as she picked her way through various tents and the crowd of the festival.  "I wonder what the occasion is."

She sorted.  "I don't care, it's all kid stuff anyways.  And nobody to blow up."

"Aren't we in a sour mood.  I say we play a few games and have fun."

"I don't want to have fun, I want to blow something up."

"Sounds like you need a nap."  

Zika yawned.  "For once, I think you're right."

She made her way back to the forest, where she climbed a tree and fell asleep.  Jova appeared in the air next to her.

"Rest easy, Zika."  He said.  He floated down to the ground and went back to the festival.  The light was fading as night fell, and lanterns around the tents and stalls were lit.  Jova moved through the crowds with grace, making sure none found out that he wasn't solid.  

He wished he could breath in the air and smell the things around him, but he couldn't.  

He wanted to play the games, but he didn't have the energy to lift things.  So instead he watched the children play.  In the shelter of a nearby corner, he was content to watch group try to win a stuffed animal.  Their laughter made him smile.  

Suddenly, one of them, a boy, looked up and saw Jova.  Jova blinked, surprised at the boy's intense stare.  Feeling odd, he quickly moved away.  He didn't want to stay near the boy.  As he left, he could hear them whisper something about some cards.  Jova didn't know anything about cards, but he knew Zika had those two tarot cards.  Suddenly Jova didn't want to be in the festival anymore.  

He heard some movement in the crowd and looked behind him.  The boy was following him, as well as two other girls.  Jova felt frightened.  Had he done anything wrong?  He put on speed, giving up trying to pretend to be solid.  He ran through the crowd and into the forest.  Once inside the limited shelter of the trees, Jova flew to the tree Zika was sleeping in.  He slipped back into the computer just as she stirred.  

Zika sat up in the tree branch, rubbing her eyes.  Something nearby made her pay attention.

_'Oh, it's just some little kids.'_ She thought as they came into view.  They were talking.

"Are you sure that was a Clow card?" A girl with dark hair said.

"Positive."  The boy said, almost glaring.  "It's somewhere over here."  

The serious look on the boy's face made Zika giggle.  She allowed a little power influence the trees around her; making them blossom with sparkles and flowers.  

"Dear me, is this the party of all serious?" She asked.  The trio approached her tree, with her still hidden in the branches.  She giggled again.   Just to freak them out a little, she allowed her eyes to glow a little.

"Who's there?"  The boy asked bravely.  

"What is it?  Is it a clow card?"  The dark haired girl asked. 

"I don't think so."  The other girl frowned.  

Zika blinked.  "You think I'm a **card?**  How Rude!  I'm nothing like the sort!  If you want to know, I'm a digital Angel, NOT something you little kids should be messing around with.  Wait!"  She narrowed on one of the girls.  "You look familiar."  

The girl in question looked confused.  "Huh?"

"You there, with the brown hair."  Zika jumped from the tree, landing in front of her.  She peered intently, feeling mixed feelings battling inside.  "You remind me of a girl I know on my own world."  Zika thought of a moment, letting her words sink in.  _My own world…_

"Listen up girl.  I don't care what your name is, or what your life is like.  Just remember to keep feeling, no matter if bad things happen to those you care about."

"Why are you telling me this?"  The girl said.

"So you don't turn out like the girl I know.  You look too much like her."  Zika summoned a picture of Hikura and showed it to them.  "She's my enemy.  I like to carry pictures of my enemies.  It gives new meaning to keeping your friends close and your enemies closer."  She eyed the boy with a smile.

"You don't have any friends."  Jova said, appearing in hologram.  

"Shut up Jova."  Zika fiddled with her armband and he disappeared.  "You don't have to remind me."

"No friends, that's sad."  The other girl said.  Zika laughed.

"No, it isn't."  She winked.  "I don't need any to get what I want."

"It sounds to me like you're just like your enemy."  The girl said.  

Zika tried to brush the comment off, but it struck a chord inside.  "I really don't need any friends."  She protested.  The girl raised an eyebrow.  

"I don't!"  Zika snapped.  "I'm perfectly functional without a friend."

"But aren't you lonely?  Friends are supposed to be there in your times of need."  The other girl said.

"I'm **never** going to need a friend."  Zika scowled, knowing that her protests sounded weak.  "I'm the reincarnation of the Digital Queen, a Digital Angel.  I don't need anyone!"  Her eyes narrowed.  "And I don't need to justify myself to a bunch of little kids."  She walked off deeper in the woods, too upset to show off in front of them.  Jova appeared, and winked at the children.

"Don't mind her.  I think it's her time of the month." 

"Jova! Come on!  We're leaving!"  Zika yelled, not looking back.

"Coming!"  He bowed to them, and then rejoined Zika.  The kids stood there, not sure what to do next.  Suddenly, there were flashes of brilliant light, and the earth trembled underneath them for a moment.  And then, it was gone.  The night returned to normal, and they blinked, and went back to the festival.  

Soon after, Ikeda and Pewter appeared.

"She's left already."  Pewter said, a little upset.

"Hmm, and not too long ago."  Ikeda put a hand on his shoulder.  "Don't worry, partner, we'll catch up to her yet.  The Guardians will be pleased at our reports then."

~*~

A/N:  hey there!  I'm finally able to find time to write!!  Have to say, I've really lost track of what I'm doing with these chapters.  Is anyone having fun from these?  I haven't been getting any feedback.


	10. Oh Doomed Lord

Chapter Ten: Oh Doomed Lord… 

_(Harry Potter [book four] meets Zika)_

****

**_"My!  I certainly don't think she's really getting a lot of power from my world."  Reliza frowned, and stuck a lollipop in her mouth. "She don't have an active alternate self there.  I weren't that big 'o' a part in her creation."  She kneeled, using her staff to balance her, and looked into a mirror that she'd accidentally summoned into the floor.  She always made mistakes like that when she was with the Guardian Council.  _**

**_"Oh, I forgot about that."  Delilah shut her eyes. _**

**_"About what?"  Danier asked._**

**_"About how Aamina had all of us help her in the creation of Zika.  Don't you remember?  I was convinced that she was making Zika as a muse, so I got every one to link Zika to each dimension."  Delilah covered her eyes with her hands.  "And then it was after Zika was completed that we realized what she really was for; causing destroy and conquer. Of course, Aamina insisted that Zika's power was unbalanced, and that was why Zika would be havoc.  She used the links and connections to balance her somehow."_**

**_ "Balance?"  Minx looked puzzled.  "She did say something about fixing the balance."_**

**_"Maybe that's it."  Crinan said, eyes aglow.  "She needs to adjust the balance and Zika's gathering enough power for it."_**

**_"No, that's not quite it."  Akhad said.  "If it was routine, she would have simply asked us directly for that amount of power.  I remember Aamina telling us not to interfere with Zika's mission."_**

**_"She also said that what Zika does now is better than the alternative.  I assume that she's referring to the Law of Balance."  Givin said.  "The Law of Balance states that if a balance becomes unstable enough, it will result in the destruction of basically everything it's connected to."_**

**_"THANK YOU GIVIN!!"  Aamina's voice rang gleefully through the council.  "NOW WILL EVERYONE PLEASE LEAVE ZIKA ALONE!!"  _**

**_Everyone winced.  _**

**_~*~_**

****

The sun was setting, casting blood red beams over the graveyard and illuminating the ancient house on the hill.  A small breeze ruffled some of Zika's hair as she just stood there; facing the sun and watching it sink behind the hills. 

"Well, isn't this a nice change!"  Jova said.  

"Shut up Jova."  Zika said, absently.  "You have no appreciation for beauty."

'_And you do?_' He thought.  

Finally, the sun's last rays disappeared, leaving the sky in tones of blues that slowly began to darken and cool the air.  Zika sighed.

"There's nothing like a good sunset in the middle of a graveyard to brighten your day."  She said, getting a gook look of the place.  "Well, this is interesting.  It's been a while since I've been inside a graveyard at night.  I'm glad my night-sight is good."

Amused, she leaned over to read the inscription on a tombstone.  "My, I think I'm in jolly old England."

"Y'know, that's not particularly politically correct, Zika."  Jova said.

"Eh?  What's with the big words all of a sudden?  Did you get into the dictionary?  I suggest you leave it alone.  You, now and forever more, are the biggest idiot in existence."

"Ouch," Jova sounded hurt.  "You're so cruel."

"You asked for it."  Zika had read three over tombstones by then, and was just going to her fourth.  "Now shut up or I'll activate the block on you."  Jova shut up and let Zika read.  Sometime after it had gotten really, really dark, there was a strange noise of two pairs of feet slamming into the ground.  Startled, Zika whirled towards the sound and froze.  

Where there had been moments before no one, now were two boys of about fourteen.  One boy pulled the other to his feet from where he'd fallen.  They spoke in hushed tones, but Zika was sure that their appearance in the graveyard was as much as a surprise to them as it was to her.  They pulled out wards, and Zika realized that they were wizards.

'_Looking too young to really be dangerous though.'_  Ever careful, Zika ducked behind a particularly large tombstone standing up, and activated her invisibility spell.  Somebody was approaching them, and it didn't seem like such a good idea to draw attention to her.  Besides, she wanted to know what was going on.  

One boy suddenly bent over in agony, and Zika felt the presence of somebody near her power. Or, to be more correct, HAD been near her power.  It was obviously weakened and broken.  Zika snorted softly with disgust.  

A screech of words, a flash of green light and the still-standing boy crumbled to the ground.  Zika felt his life-energy suddenly disappear.  '_Man, that's a quick way to kill.' _She thought, watching the living boy stare into the corpses eyes.  He was pulled to his feet and efficiently tied to a tombstone that read _Tom Riddle_.  _'Oh, the fun things I could do to that word.'_

She observed the spell that was displayed in front of her and the resurrection.  She read his name from the time-line in her mind: Lord Voldemort.  Zika had to restrain herself from laughing out loud.  Of course she knew of the giant snake lurking nearby.  No, she'll wait out a good entrance.  Something should be happening soon.  

Ah, the servants of the lord return to him.  They're talking; just have to wait…a little …more…they must have abandoned him, as it sounded.

A name, Dumbledore.  

At the mention of his name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads.  Voldemort ignored them.  "It is a disappointment to me … I confess myself disappointed…"

Zika took the opening.  She leapt up onto the tombstone that the boy was tied to.

"Yes, you must be.  Good help is so hard to find these days."  She proclaimed loudly, satisfied that she surprised them all.  She read the shock in their bodies.  This girl, so bold!  

"Who?"  Voldemort whirled and looked into her eyes.  Behind her, his snake reared, about to attack.  Zika simply released a bolt of energy and made a crushing motion with her fist.  The snake exploded.  

"Some things change and can never be the same." She said.  "Really, you're weaker now than before.  That's not a very good way to come back into the immortal game."

"And what would a girl like you know about immortality?" Voldemort sneered.

Zika smiled wickedly.  "I should know, more than you.  You've only _died_ once, I've died seven times and look at me."  She allowed her aura to show, lighting the night with sparks of energy surrounding her. 

"I am the Dark Angel, Voldemort."  She said airily.  "And you're nothing but a bug to me.  Pitiful, really."  A few of his followers tried to cast spells on her, but she just laughed and brushed them away with a sweep of a hand.  There was a BOOM as something exploded, and Zika used the cover to untie the boy as pieces of stone flew in every direction.  

"You get outta here when I rush them, okay?"  She whispered.  "You don't wanna be here when I start pulling out the big stuff."  She didn't wait for his answer, trusting that he would be smart enough to know how to get away.  Still on the stone, she waved her hand and the air cleared.  

"Really, I've told you once already.  Must I repeat myself? You thick morons."  She sneered at them.  "I'm Digital Zika Silver the First, the Dark Angel.  "I'm the worst person you could ever get on the bad side of, and believe me, you do not want to get on my bad side."  Then she shook her head.  "Too late, though.  You've already annoyed me."  

She jumped off the rock and floated in the air, gathering her energy.  "Let's see, a little lightening, a little wind, a little fire, and a little water."  She said, almost absently raising her hands in a large circle.  Above her, she felt the clouds gather, the air crackle and pay attention.  

Zika grinned, and began her version of the Dragon-slave.  She didn't bother to open her eyes in order to see the fear on their faces.  She didn't need to see to know that she was a pillar of energy.  She heard quite clearly the sound of the boy escaping.  She smiled for his sake, and when she could no longer sense his presence nearby, she released her spell.  

*******************And now!  A Randon Act of Insanity!  **

       Two girls were walking down the hall, a short one and a tall one.  The tall one was giggling manically, rather like a kender.  The short girl asked whether she'd had her pill.

"No, I haven't" The tall girl says as they walk outside.  A few moments later, the short girl asks to use the tall girl's cell phone.  The tall girl hands it to her.  The short girl turns it on and stares at it for a moment.  Then she asks, "do you know the number for the mental hospital?"

******************************************And back to the story…**

The blast ignited an earthquake that caused floods around the world.  Scientists were puzzled over the large-scale destruction released without warning on their high-tech equipment.  Some in North America whispered about The Big One, but that theory was squashed by the reports from the seaboard.  It was added to the list of life's mysteries, and talk-show hosts joked about it for years to come. 

But only a few wizards knew what really happened.  Harry Potter, for one, knew that a strange and powerful young girl had cast the powerful spell.  However, he returned to school and found a few days later that he couldn't remember the exact details of what happened when she was around.  Her face was blurred, although he remembered that she had been beautiful.  He couldn't remember what her voice sounded like, though he knew it had been cold.  Everything was veiled from him.  

He told this to Dumbledore, of course, and Dumbledore wasn't surprised. Zika had visited him that night as well.

Cool white hands covered his eyes and a girl giggled.  "Guess who?"

Lying in bed, Dumbledore could only guess at the stranger in his bedroom.  "The Angel Zika Silver1."

"Aw, you guessed.  No fun!"  The hands removed themselves and he wondered how someone could come up behind his bed, which was against the wall.  Twisting in his bed, he saw that the girl was balanced on the headboard, and was looking pleased with herself.  The albino leapt over his bed to stand in front of him and grinned.  

"Hello, Professor."  She said. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm here, especially since I don't belong to this world."  

"Yes, that would be a bit obvious."  He said, getting out of bed.  "However, if you're simply here to annoy me, would you hurry up, get it over with so I can get back to sleep?  Being Headmaster of a magic school isn't as easy as I make it look like."  

Zika scowled.  "You mean to deprive me of my fun!"  Her eyes flashed for a moment, but then she smiled.  "I just wanted you to know that Harry won't be scarred for life from my intervening.  I'm just going to visit Harry now."  

"What wonderful news."  

"Isn't it, gramps?" Zika leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  And then in a flash, she was gone.

A/N: finally, I've finished this chapter…the life of a writer is soooo busy, especially for a student.  And especially for a student whose looking for a university next year… funfunfun, eh?


	11. Insanitimon

Disclaimer:  I thought I said I don't own any of this, except for the Guardians.  And the K'Night, but we haven't gotten there yet.

Chapter Eleven: Insanitimon 

_(Zika meets Digimon) _

****

**_"So, that's what we're going to do? Nothing?" Delilah looked very unhappy.  _**

**_"You have to agree though, we cannot do anything to harm a balance.  It's disastrous!"  Someone said. _**

**_"I have to really agree though."  Shawn Lafarza, the newest Guardian in the group, said.  He had been in touch with the other Guardians, and already knew what was going on.  "I don't want to anger Aamina, and I can't take the risks if she unbalances the universe."   _**

**_"We all can't take the risk."  Akhad replies.  _**

**_~*~_**

****

****

If a flash of light is seen in a strange forest, but nobody's is there to see it, is it still seen?  

Zika looked around at yet another forest.  She sighs and counts to one hundred twice.  

"This is really getting tiring."  She says before wandering around.  Something was really strange about the forest, like someone took a whole bunch of forests and stuck them together.  Zika thought it looked a little sick.  It gave her the tingles.  

Soon, she hears something slightly familiar: the sound of a harmonica.

She listens for a few moments, getting the feel of the music, and then she summons her Instrument.  Appearing in her hands came an odd looking piece of silver.  Zika looked at it, thinking of how she "found" it somewhere, and then shaped it into a harmonica. 

Lifting it to her mouth, she starts to play.  Echoing the melody, she plays a counter-melody, and starts to follow the music to the player.  She comes to a lake.  At the water's edge was a group of kids, with something else.  One boy was sitting apart from them, playing.   Before she came into their line of sight, she changed the Instrument into a small flute.  

She plays long enough for the children to get a glimpse of her, and the things to bristle with an emotion she couldn't name.  

Then she activated the Hopper, and was gone.  

~*~


	12. Angel on Namek

~*~

A/N:  First I'd like to apologise slightly for the last chapter.  It was short.  I sort of wanted to show Zika's small and barely existing softer side.  Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who reviews; you make my day every time!  And a happy writer is an enthusiastic writer!  P.S. This has to be one of the original chapters that were written last school year.  And boy, do I know some people who have been waiting for it!

Chapter Twelve:  Angel on Namek 

_(Zika meets DragonBall Z!!!)_

**_The Council room was dark, and Shaina Lafarza looked around.  _****Darn!  Where's my brother?_ She thought.  _And where's everyone else? _ The chairs were empty, but she sat in her own, waiting. _**

**_Soon a few began to reappear, as well as the reason for their absence.  _**

**_"So, you took a lunch break without leaving a note, huh?"  She asked coldly, glaring at Shawn.  He looked a little guiltily.  _**

**_"Sorry, we didn't think you'd be arriving so soon."  He said._**

**_"Well, Zika really didn't stay too long.  I guess she's bored with forests."  Shaina replied crisply. "So I don't have that many loose ends to tie up."  _**

**_"Smart."  Someone said._**

**_~*~_**

****

****

Zika was feeling jubilant.  Instead of arriving in some forest, she arrived on a green planet.  Letting loose for a bit, she danced around in a circle.  

"Uh, Zika?" Jova's voice broke her celebrations.  

"What?"  

"We have an income at eleven o'clock."  Jova said.  Zika looked around.

"No, stupid.  It's an incoming at two o'clock."  She said.  "And it's coming from space."  

Zika began to do some calculations.  Then she walked over to a certain spot, and looked at the sky.  She nodded to herself.  "Yeah, it'll be landing here." 

"Uh, what are you doing?"

Zika sat down.  "I'm waiting." 

Jova gave up and started to play solitaire with her.  Soon, a rumbling was heard.  Zika looked up, looked at her watch and frowned.  "He's five minutes late."  

"Huh?"  The hologram of Jova looked up from the cards floating in front of them.  "What you mean?"

"I mean he kept me waiting five minutes." 

"Oh."  Jova shrugged.  "Nobody's perfect."

"No, but royalty is not supposed to leave royalty waiting."  Zika sniffed.  "It's rude!" 

The mute button on Zika's arm-computer cut off whatever Jova tried to say next as she pulled out some strange viewing glasses and examined the incoming vehicle.  

" A space pod." She said, half to herself.  Zika stood in its shadow.  The rumbling grew and grew, like the approach of a wild beast.  Jova made a half-hearted attempt to tell her something then gave up and shut his hologram off.  Zika smirked, and calmly closed her eyes.  

WHAM!! 

The impact of the pod was great enough to create a decent-sized crater in the face of the planet.  It was weaker, however, than the power needed to give Zika a scratch.  Fully confident in her abilities, she had stood where she would have caught the pod before hitting the ground.  

That is, if it had landed where she was. 

As the dust settled, Zika opened her eyes and frowned.  About five kilometres away was the edge of the pod's crater.  Extremely vexed, she floated over as the pod began to open and it's passenger emerged. 

"You!"  She roared.  "You moron of complete incompetence!  Can't you even crash on a planet right?  You left me waiting for five minutes!  FIVE MINUTES!!  And THEN you have the nerve to land incorrectly!" 

"Just who the heck are you?" Vegeta growled.  

"I'm the Digital Dark Angel, you Prince of a Blown Planet!"  Zika shouted in his face.  Stepping back a pace, she proceeded to give him the Lecture on the Importance of Being On Time For Royalty.  

"…And I should know too!"  She finished, not giving him a word edgewise. "Since I'm the seventh reincarnation of the Digital Queen!"  Feeling her rage dying, she turned sharply and skipped off. 

Vegeta blinked.  

Humming to herself, Zika changed into Chibi form, and picked a random direction.  In a short time, she came across a large spaceship.  She stopped and looked at it for a while.  Then she grinned, and skipped up to the nearest hatch.  

Her fist rang sharply against the metal, sounding rather like a doorknocker on wood.  Some unnamed soldier answers, and only sees a small albino human girl in a cute little dress.  

"This is Frieza's ship, ain't it?"  She asked sweetly.  "Well, I'm going to destroy it."  She said this is the tone of one asking whether a playmate could come out to play.  The soldier stared at her for a moment, blinked and then began to laugh.  

Zika waited a few seconds, but then she got bored.  She raised her hands and compressed some energy to make a fireball.  _I warned him…_

A blast rocked the ship, closely followed by another. Sparks flew from computer interfaces and scattered.  Frieza glared as he steadied himself against a wall.

"What is going on?  Are we under attack?"  He growled as yet again the ship shuddered.  A minor soldier came running.  Panting, he gave his report.

"Sir, there appears to be a small silver-haired girl, skipping around the ship and blowing it up." 

"WHAT?" 

Something silver flashed near the door.

"And she's right here."  Zika said, leaning against the doorframe and looking totally relaxed. "I told the guy at the front that I was going to destroy this ship, but he laughed at me, so I just had to prove him wrong.  I do hate people to think that everything is what it seems."  

She nudged herself from the door, and before he could react, had changed back to her usual self and had flat on his back.  Zika stood over him.  

"You. Are. So. Weak." She sneered.  She called on a large amount of power, and lashed out with it.  The next minutes became a blur as Zika released her disgust in a fury of fists and blasts.  But when she was done, and stepped back, Frieza was little more than a bundle of bio-mass. 

***AND NOW!!! IT"S TIME FOR A RANDOM ACT OF INSANITY!!!*******

        **Three girls were walking home from school.  Two of them were talking about the different ways to painfully kill a certain someone from Gundam Wing.  The third girl hides her face behind her flute case. **

**"Your violence terrifies me!"  She says.  "I was raised in a pacifist family.  We don't believe in war, or violence, or hitting people…like this!"  She punches another girl and runs away.  **

Zika:  I'm not going to say anything.  I'm not going to say anything…"

Neko Baka:  **grins** just for the record.  That really happened!

***************This has been a RAOI***********************************************************

Had anyone been watching some time later, they would have witnessed the arrival of the Ginyu Force.  They were very shocked to find the scattered remains of Frieza's spaceship, and the very battered Frieza himself.  They were even more shocked when along with their orders, he told them to look out for a silver-haired little girl.

Zika was floating along after endless hours of causing trouble by powering up in one spot, dropping power-levels, and moving to another place to power-up again.  She had been amused with the frantic searching that followed, specially when she destroyed the little settlements she found every now and then, and was mildly annoyed when her latest bait proved to be fruitless.  So she frowned, and started looking for everyone.  

She found them caught up in a large fight that looked **very** outnumbered.  "Bullies again!" She muttered a curse, and floated down to the middle of the impossibly large field.  

"Maybe you boys should pick on someone your own size!"  She yelled.  "No good thieving bags of pigeon poo!  Eggplant heads!  Jerks!  Morons!"  She continued on yelling insults until she was sure everyone was looking at her.  Then she took a deep breath before continuing calmly on.  "Now that I have your attention, I would like to assure you that if I catch anyone bullying another, that person shall face severe punishment."

"By whom?  You?"  An ugly member of the Ginyu force snickered.  "You're the silver-haired girl Frieza said to look out for, right?  Don't look like much, does she?"

Zika narrowed her eyes on him.  "I suppose," she said, deadly quiet.  "That you are volunteering to be an example?"  

"I'd like to see you try."  The creature smirked.  Zika turned to face him.

"So be it."  She simply said.  She pulled some energy from the air and compressed it into an orb.  Electricity crackled in her hands.  "Fate has spoken.  Your life-line ends…NOW!!" 

On the last word, she threw the orb and erected a shield to contain the blast.  However, it was selective and a few stray rays of fatal power lashed out at the rest of the Ginyu Force.  

Zika gazed unfeeling at the smoking crater and remains.  "Oops, I forgot to warn them about those." She turned to those left alive.  "They weren't that powerful anyways."  

She was about to mention the object that had just entered the solar system when a familiar tingle down her spine stopped her. 

"Ikeda!  Pewter!  What a surprise!"  Zika said, not moving.  "And what's this?  Sneaking up on me from behind."  She looked over her shoulder.  "Not very polite."  

"Sometimes you can't afford niceties in our line of work."  Ikeda snarled.

"Zika, don't you think you've done enough?"  Pewter said.  

"No, not if you're here."  Zika replied, forming another fireball.  "We still have unfinished business."

"Do we?"  Pewter asked.

"Yes."  Zika smiled.  "Like this!"  She pulled a large amount of power into the ball and hurled it at the bounty hunters.  The area were she was standing died, leaving a patch of dust.  She leaped into the air, fully expecting the two to have scattered, and pulled more energy for a volley of blasts.  

As they were distracted, Zika prepared to cast a spell.

_Let's see, how did that go? Darkness beyond blackest pitch…_

Pewter appeared in the air, and looked up.  The sky was turning black.  Eyes wide, he turned to Zika.

"NO!  NOT THAT SPELL!!"  He yelled, knowing it was futile. 

Aiming towards the planet, Zika finished the spell. 

"GIGA SLAVE!!!!!!"


	13. The Pageless

~*~

A/N:  Nice ending before, eh?  Oh…I am so evil…

Chapter Thirteen: The Pageless 

(Zika meets The K'Night, which is my book, by the way…)

A flash of light and the echoes of an explosion. 

Zika opened her eyes.

She was floating in a black void, which was filled with random objects.  Nearby she saw a sign.

It read:  CAUTION! UNIVERSE UNDER CONSTRUCTION! 

Zika shrugged, and activated the dimension hopper.  


	14. Phantom Observer

**Dimension Hopper by Zika-Silver **

Chapter Fourteen:  Phantom observer 

(Zika meets X-men, the movie.  Betcha thought it was Star Wars, huh?)

**"And then she destroyed Namek!"  Emlei SilverDragon-Eyes cried.  "It was horrible!  Just Horrible!"**

**"What's your complaint, it was destined to get blown up anyways."  Karma DarkStar said from the arms of her muse, Korrena semi-DarkStar.  The baby Guardian glanced at her distraught sister.**

**"It's not just the planet, but she took out my main characters!" Enlei glared back.  "I'll have to spend a good thousand years to develop replacements.  It wouldn't be the same."  She sniffed.**

**"Let me just remind you Zika nearly permanently wounded my Galaxy Bounty Hunters."  Delilah added. "She's that powerful."**

**"Well it's their own fault for provoking her."  Karma declared.  "No, I know the Law of Balance very well, thank you.  And I know the danger that is involved.  But we can't do anything right now anyways, and you know how annoyed I get by useless weeping."  She shot a look at Enlei.**

**"Well," Enlei drew herself up haughtily. "Some of us have other was of dealing with problems, Karma.  And we all can't be like you, you cold hearted –" **

**"That's enough."  Crinan intervened.  "You two have been quarrelling since existence.  Haven't you grown up yet?"**

**"Well, if doll-face here would apologize for that remark-"**

**"Which she said over ten thousand years ago," Crinan added.**

**"And I still mean it too."  Enlei said.  **

**_Crinan sighed. _**

**_~*~_**

"JOVA!!  It's bloody cold!" 

"Why you yelling at me for?  I can't do anything about it!  I live in a computer!"  Jova shot back.

"Still, I wanna complain."  Zika said, adjusting her clothing.  "Blasted forest!  Where the [beep] are we?"

"Uh, in the mountains?"

"No shit."  

"Why you upset?"

"Cause I'm cold, and it's bloody snowing."  Zika looked closely at the trees.  "Huh, we must be in the Rockies." 

"Didn't know it got this cold there."

"Moron, the Canadian Rockies!"

"Oh"

Zika sighed.  "Might as well start walking."

"Why?"

"To find at least a road or a building, stupid.  I'm not spending the night in the snow!"  Zika randomly picked a direction and started walking.  After a while, she came to the edge of a road.  She logically began to walk along its edge.  A vehicle passed her from behind.  

Zika shouted, and began to give chase.

"Stop!  Give me a ride!"  She took a deep breath and said a dreaded word.  "PLEASE!!!"  

The trailer rounded a corner, and Zika heard a smash.

"Not that suddenly."  

A roar met her ears as she came in sight of the wreckage.  Instinctively, she darted into the forest to hide.  Sweatdropping, she watched an animalistic man wearing furs attack another.  

_Huh, claw-boy can't keep it up against fang-boy for very long.  Someone should help.  _Zika debated with herself about joining the fight when someone beat her.  

A flash of red energy hit fang-boy and tossed him into the forest.  As some oddly dressed people raced around, Zika realized that the trailer was going to explode.  Quickly, she activated the cloaking device, and ran to a more sheltered area.  

That is, what she thought was a more sheltered area.  She was caught unaware by the explosion and was sent flying into trees.  

Groggily, Zika got to her feet and shook her head, trying to see straight.  She dizzily made her way back to the site of the crash, hoping she hadn't been left unconscious.  

Fortunately, she arrived on the scene just in time to follow the odd people to their jet.  Recalling that she was still invisible, Zika summoned a water-skiing rope and hooked it to the rear of the jet.  

As it lifts off, she angled her feet and was pulled behind.  Not wanting to simply dangle, Zika applied a tad of power to get her approximately horizontal with the jet.

"WHHHEEEEEEEE!!!"  She yelled at the top of her lungs.  "I'm AIR SKIING!!!"  

(Inside the jet) 

A little red light started to blink.  Being nearest to the console, Storm reached it and examined the data attached on the screen.  

"Uh, Scott, I think the computer's broke."  She said. 

Scott frowned.  "Can't be, this stuff's top of the line.  What does it say?"

"That there's a girl air-skiing behind us."

"Air-skiing?" Scott checked the visual.  "But there's nothing there."

"Check the heat sensors and the energy reading."  Storm replied.  Scott checked.

"You're right.  They both say there's a girl of high energy air-skiing behind us." 

(Outside)

_Uh oh, their auras just changed.  I think I'm found out.  _Zika grinned.  _Time for me to exit._  She let go of the rope, and dropped towards the ground at a neck-breaking speed. 

(Inside) 

"Er, now it says she's let go of the rope and is falling downward at a speed that guarantees she isn't going to survive."  Storm said, looking worried.

"WHAT?  Is she NUTS?"

(Outside)  

Zika calmly slowed her descent as she approached tree-level.  _Bet ya they think I'm suicidal by now.  _She chuckled to herself.  Landing neatly on the ground, totally unharmed, Zika allowed a moment to smirk before continuing to follow the jet on foot.  

(Some undefined time later)

Zika was perched on the roof of the mansion, watching the scurrying of people below.  She was amused mostly by the games the children were playing than the classroom pranks.  Occasionally, she caught wisps of mind talking nearby.  

_Looks like they're having some trouble with visitors lately. _She giggled silently.  _Wait till tonight…_

That night, Zika found a cable on the roof.  With some probing, she discovered it was a phone line. Feeling very smug, she changed her form to be electricity, and hacked her way into the system.  

A little quick exploring earned her an exit out of an unused phone jack.  Changing back into her Physical Form, Zika began to snoop.  Of course, she wouldn't call it snooping; it would be an un-guided tour unasked for.  

With some expert knowledge, she found a secret elevator to the basement.  Following it, she emerged into the pristine white halls far below.  _Interesting and interesting, _she thought.  Randomly, Zika explored the chambers.  

A fury of activity above made her start.  Instinctively, she made sure her cloaking device was on and working before investigating.  

Professor Charles Xavier turned and wheeled his chair out into the hall.  There was no doubt in his mind that Logan would recover. Even now, the after-effects of Rogue's touch were wearing off.

No, something else was troubling the mutant professor.  It was a presence, a hovering presence that he couldn't quite read.  He had first felt it when Storm and Cyclops had returned with Logan and Rogue.  But then it had been outside, and watching silently.  Apparently, the presence had followed the group in.

But now it had moved.  Xavier had vaguely felt its movements around the mansion, and had decided to investigate when Logan's screams had drawn his immediate attention. 

Surprisingly, the presence had appeared on the scene soon after, but left as if bored.  With the immediate dangers out of the way, Xavier was now free to probe.  

He found a private room and began to scan the building.  Xavier nodded to himself; the presence was still there.  He dug a little deeper, trying to learn some more about the visitor.  

Brushing against the presence's mind, he felt shock before shields slammed down and pushed him out.

He sat still for a moment, pondering what glimpses he caught.  

Zika sat floating the air, watching.  She scowled at the professor now, ever since that one night.  She didn't like people trying to get inside her head.  They never understood anyways.  

Something distracted her from her dark brooding.  Some one was having an argument.  Several, in fact.  

Amused, she noticed that it seemed to involve a man and some girl.  

Zika watched as the man stormed from the mansion, searching for the girl.  She laughed as they left their computers unwatched and allowed Mystique mess with their systems.  Zika watched the shape-shifter closely as she bypassed the security systems.  

********* GUESS WHAT???!!  It's time for a Random Act of Insanity! ************

Small light snowflakes gently fell from the sky.  Three girls we all know so well were walked home.  They crossed the football field and were approaching the fence when Neko Baka darted away from Togepi, who started to chase her.  Reaching a snowdrift, Neko grabbed a chunk of snow. 

"Hey Togepi," she turned to face the taller girl.  Togepi's eyes widened.

"Oh SHIT!" 

******This has been RAOI thank you, come again!*******************************

Zika was waiting when Xavier returned to Cerebro.  _Oh Chuck, I wouldn't use that if I were you.  But then, you've never thought someone could get by your security.  Well, there's a first time for everything, right?_

She shook her head as he collapsed on the floor, so close to the door.  She watched the other rush him away.  But she did not follow.  She simply waited. 

Finally, she came, determined to fix the great machine.  Jean knelt and began to take apart panels.  Zika slipped silently from her hiding place, and flew over to her.  For the first time since she arrived on this world, she removed the cloaking device.  

Jean didn't notice her standing behind her.  

"I can show you more than that thing can." Zika said.  Jean jumped.  Her eyes found the silver-haired girl who had suddenly appeared.

"Who are you?"  She asked.  "What are you doing here?"

Zika didn't answer, but tilted her head as if looking at her in a different angle.  "I can show you." She said, slipping past Jean to the mainframe.  "Here." 

She placed her bare hands on the wounded computer's brain.  Glowing light came from her fingers, and surrounded the wires and tubes.  A moment later, the light disappeared, revealing the fully operational Cerebro. 

Zika slowly backed away, as Jean gasped with amazement and leaned in to get a better look.  She walked baskwards towards the door.  

"How did you do that?" Jean turned.  "Hey!" 

Zika smiled enigmatically, fingering a button on her armband.  Jean jumped to her feet.  

"Where are you going?" 

Zika pressed the button, activating the cloaking device, and ran from the room.  

Avoiding Jean was incredibly easy.  Zika wondered how people so smart could be so stupid sometimes.  After a while, the mutant doctor gave up and went into Cerebro, closing the door behind her.  

Zika was left to her thoughts.

If she was right about this, every time she came to a new world, a message appeared psychically and electronically.  It was documented in the mansion's computers, and Zika remembered what Hitomi had said… What disturbed Zika was the feeling that she **HAD** to be going or doing something.  It was an itch she couldn't scratch, an annoying bug that refused to die.  

She gritted her teeth, willing the feeling to go away.  Nobody told **her** what to do!

Something caught her attention.  It was a group of mutants, the X-men, planning something.  Zika drifted down from the spot she had been brooding.  She watched them line out what looked like an assault.  Giggling to herself, she followed them into the jet.  Before they took off, she grabbed a wing and hung on for a terrifically thrilling ride (kids, don't try it at home).   

But, alas, all good things must come to an end.  

Zika complained to herself as the jet **very** silently landed.  Of course, complaining to herself meant grumbling to Jova.  

She noted the direction the others were taking, and decidedly took an easier route than _climbing_ the inside.  

Looking around before hand, she floated up the outside of the Statue of Liberty.  Randomly, she hummed an off-tune song.  She examined the set-up of an odd looking machine, and a girl locked inside it.  

The girl was weakly pulling at her handcuffs, scrapping her wrists raw. 

"You know," Zika drawled, turning off the cloaking device.  "That man can't use you dead."  

The girl jumped at her voice.  "What do you mean?" She asked.  "Who are you?" She trembled.  

Zika looked at her dispassionately.  "You know what I mean."  She pointed to the handcuffs.  "If you are brave enough."

The girl paled.  "I don't want to die."

Zika considered.  "No, I suppose not."  She shrugged.  "Have it your way."  Zika sighed, and fiddled with her computer.  "Then be calm, and know I am merely a breath away."  

She re-activated the cloak and winked out of sight.  The girl stared at the spot she'd been.  

Zika waited.  

At last the man called Magneto arrived.  It really wasn't that long, but Zika wasn't in a waiting mood.  And unfortunately, she was too late to stop him from getting to the girl.  She cursed as the machine started up, locking the girl in.  

_There's enough time_, she thought.  _I'll deal with Magneto first. _ She jumped down to his level. 

"It took you long enough!"  She yelled.  Magneto jumped and looked around.  Zika giggled.  

"Oh, you can't see me, can you?"  She said, moving closer.  "And you're thinking you're going to get away with playing around with genetics, aren't you?"  

"Who's there?" Magneto said.  "I demand you show yourself!"

"You demand, do you?"  Zika snorted.  "I suppose you think yourself pretty righteous about this don't you?  But you don't get it.  First, it's only one, but then it becomes two, and then three, and on and on until you can't count them all.  Oh, but someone else counts them and you've become your worst nightmare.  You become the man you hate, killing with such thoughtlessness."  She was breathing in his ear now.  "And you think you'll never slip, but you're only mortal.  And when they do catch you, you'll realize you can still see every innocent face you've killed, and you wake up one night screaming in your cell because their ghosts can't rest."  

  He was trembling.  Zika wasn't exactly sure why, but she had scared him.  She smiled.  

"But you can't stop now, can you?"  She asked.  "You've come this far already."  She floated a little away.  "But I can stop you."  

She simmered and let the cloak drop, appearing as a little girl.  "No one else has to die tonight." 

~*~

Logan and the others looked out the window, watching white light pouring out of the torch.  

"Got to blast it," Cyclops said.  

"Not with Rogue up there," Logan replied, but before turning to Storm, something made him stop.  "Look!  The light's stopped!"  

"What?" 

"Not quite, now it's moving…somewhere else." Cyclops said.  

"But where?" Storm asked.  "Hey, is that a girl up there?"

"Storm, go check it out."  Cyclops said.  Storm nodded and floated away, and the others began finding a way over.  

Zika set her teeth, ignoring the sweat dripping down her face.  It was a bit tougher to direct the energy than she'd thought.  It wanted to run free, but she forced it to enter to body where she could sent it somewhere safe.  

She felt a light breeze.  Zika read an energy pattern.  

"Storm," she said.  "I need you to get out of the way.  I'm going to use this energy to stop the thing and there's going to be a tonne of metal flying soon."

"What about Rogue?" 

Zika snorted.  "The girl will be safe."  She felt herself starting to tremble from the energy.  She risked a look at her computer, and saw it winking at her.  _There's no way I can control all of it in this form_, she realized.  _It's going to force a change anyways.  _She growled deep in her throat, annoyed.  Quickly, she allowed the energy to begin the change.  

She didn't hear the gasp of amazement as her skin started to melt, twist and settle into her armour.  Zika smirked as she gained more control.  She stopped trembling and sweating and used the light to work on the machine.  

After a short while, there was a whine and the thing stopped, disconnecting the flow of light.  Zika let it fade away, but an aura still surrounded her.  She floated down to the cooling machine and snapped the bonds on the girl, at the same time filling her with life-giving energy.  

~*~

WACK!  

Magneto's machine went hurling through the air, landing somewhere near Ellis Island.  Zika shaded her eyes.

"Huh, copper's a crummy club.  Thought it would go farther than THAT!"  She muttered.  

~*~  

"And then this silver-haired girl stopped the machine and revived Rogue," Jean finished telling Xavier.  The professor was sitting in bed, recovering from his ordeal.  Around him sat the X-men, Rogue and Logan.  

"I've never heard anything like this," Xavier said, looking thoughtfully.  "And now you say there's a computer virus?"  

Jean nodded.  

"Do you think there's a connection?" Cyclops asked.  Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"I assume there is a reason?"  

"Well," Cyclops coughed.  "The virus displays a message saying to beware bald heads and strange little girls, after that is a very annoying smilie face.  Which stays like that."

_The staring, the staring. _Zika giggled to herself as she floated in the corner of the room.  

Xavier looked up, frowning.  

_Oops.  _

"What is it?" Storm asked.

"I think we have a visitor."  Xavier said quietly, and then raised his voice.  "You can come out.  What do you want?"  

Zika let out a long hiss.  "What does it matter, little man?   It's gone now anyways."  She paused.  "Gone, yes, it is.  All gone.  Party-poopers!" She hollered before transporting herself outside the building.  

"I'm leaving; it's boring here."  She announced venomously to thin air.  "Good BYE!"

And with a flash of shining light that temporarily blinded everyone within the campus, she was gone.  

Inside, Xavier let out a sigh of relief.  "Well, that went well."

The others, although puzzled, nodded in agreement. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~

Neko Baka:  **grins** I got a couple of emails and complaints about me leaving out what happened in the last few chapters.  Believe me, I did it on purpose.  Aren't I evil?  I must be getting lessons from the real Zika_Silver.

Zika:  damn right

Neko:  muse, you shut up!

Zika:  **grumbles**  

Neko:  **ignores her** anyways, where was I?  

Zika:  baka

Neko:  that's my name and don't wear it out!  **grins**  oh right! Oh, and I'm really trying to write more, but somebody changed my schedule on me, so I have tones of nasty homework.  And now it's snowing way over my knees!  And yes, it took me an awful long time to write because of exams.  I am very sorry.  

Zika:  you'd better

Neko:  **glares**

Zika:  **whimpers** why'd I teach you that?

Neko:  **looks triumphant**  

Disclaimer:  Like I said before and I say again, I don't own any but the guardians, and if I did, you know then that I'm not sane.  **grins**  it's a rhyme!  Sort of… 


	15. Angel Crystals

~*~****

**      Chapter Fifteen:  Angel Crystals **

_(Zika meets Sailor Moon)_

**_"Listen, isn't there anything we can do?" Solar Genetic demanded, resisting the urge to pace.  Reliza sighed.  _**

**_"No, not really."  She frowned.  "Are you just complaining for the sake of complaining?"  _**

**_"Yes, I am."  Solar admitted sheepishly.  A few other Guardians rolled their respective and collective eyes.  _**

****

**_~*~ ~*~ ~*~ _**

****

"What the f*ck is this place?"  Zika glared at the void that threatened weakly to overwhelm the eye.  "Somebody needs a life if they think this is acceptable décor."  

"Well, you know how weird some people can be."  Jova remarked.  

"Whatever."  Zika replied, starting to wander aimlessly.  After a while, she got really **_really_** tired of the shifting darkness.  "I think," she declared.  "That I will meet whoever designed this place, and BEAT some sense into them!"  

Jova muttered something. 

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."   

Zika frowned.  "Shut up!"  She started to follow the sound of someone talking.  Then she realized that it was, in fact, someone yelling and being very angry.  A smile spread on Zika's face.  

"Crystals, what's so special about a bunch of rainbow coloured crystals?" She muttered to herself.  She reached and switched on her cloaking device.  

Trying really really hard not to give herself away with her giggles, she snuck through the swirling void and at just the right moment, made her move.  

As Queen Beryl stood, Zika slipped behind her, and gave her a big push.  

"ECK!!" Beryl yelled as she fell.  Zika laughed when she landed, and sat herself in the throne, revealing herself for the Queen and her generals to see.  

"My, this is certainly a big uncomfortable throne you got," she remarked.  A snap of her fingers, and the throne turned into a large plush chair.  With a look of ease and unconcern, Zika reclined in it, with her legs draped over one of the chair's arms.  "Now, I'll take those." A flick of her wrist, and the four Rainbow crystals floated into her hand.  "I'm not exactly sure what's so important about these, but they're pretty and I like them."  

Meanwhile, Beryl had gathered her dignity.  "What do you think you're doing in MY throne?  Who do you think you are, little girl?"  She screeched.  

"Who do YOU think YOU are?" Zika shot back.  The strength of her glare stopped Beryl short.  Beryl swallowed, hard.  "Your taste in décor is appalling.  It's practically a crime, if not a sin."  Zika sneered.  "I'm going to have to fix it for you."  

Zika snapped her fingers again, and this time the swirling void was replaced by clashing retro flowers.  Beryl and her minions winced under the harsh bombardment of colours. Zika chuckled. 

"Well, haunt you later, b*tch." She made a gesture and disappeared.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

There was a flash of light in the alley.  However, nobody in the street noticed.  They were more interested in the sales that were going on.  Zika peeked out from the alley.  

"Great, a shopping street," she groaned.  Suddenly, she had an impulse.  She ducked back into the alley and changed her silver hair to be shoulder length.  A wave of her hand, and she was wearing a skirt that reached mid-calf, and a cute blouse.  Zika looked at the four rainbow crystals, and tucked them into a pink purse.  She giggled girlishly, and strolled out to window shop.  

Soon, she had found a chocolate shop. Zika, for the entire universe to see, drooled girlishly at the window display case.  _Must. Have. CHOCOLATE!  _She raced into the store.  Joyfully, she browsed the aisles, barely containing her drool.  She hardly noticed the little bell over the door jingle as the door opened and new costumers entered.  But she did notice when her purse started to feel warm.  

Zika quickly looked around, and then peered into the fuzzy pink thing.  Inside, the four rainbow crystals were glowing.  Zika frowned; it was obvious that the gems were reacting to something…or someone.  

She licked her lips, only slightly annoyed, and decided to make a round of the store before exiting in good graces.   Her steps a bit rushed, she rounded a corner and – 

WHAM! 

"OWF!"  Zika stepped backwards from the impact.  She opened her eyes, and glared at the longhaired girl who she ran into.  "Watch where you're going!"  She snapped.  

"Yeah, sure, if you did too," the girl replied.  

Zika sneered, and walked off.  

Rei frowned as the silver-haired girl stormed away. Something was…disturbing about her.  Rei shook her head; it must just be her senses ringing from the crash.  It wasn't unheard of, but it could happen with a confrontation of two people with high spiritual levels.  

Rei's eyes widened.  High spiritual levels…

Zika ducked into another aisle as soon as she was out of sight.  It was embarrassing!  She, Zika_Silver1, the Dark Angel and Seventh Reincarnation of the Digital Queen, had not sensed the presence of a mere priestess!  Hopefully she wasn't blushing with the shame!  Zika quickly summoned a make-up wallet inside of her purse, and checked her face with the mirror.  Relieved, she dismissed the useless item, and returned to her path towards the door.  

She slipped past a blonde girl with pigtails at the counter, and was outside.  

Feeling rather like she had escaped a deadly trap, Zika breathed deeply, taking in the city-fresh air, and then coughing at the smog.  _Hmm, Tokyo isn't what it used to be. _

She continued wandering through the city, passing thousands of people, when suddenly one particular man caught her eye.  He was very casually walking down the street she was on.  In fact, she had just passed him by, going in the opposite direction.  Nothing was unusual or noticeably special about him…except that a gemlike shape glowed in his pocket as they passed.  

Zika stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, to the annoyance of the person walking behind her, and turned to stare.  The **_young_** man was walking away from her, and she stared at his back.  

Impulsively, she started to follow him, ducking into alleys when it seemed like he might have seen her.  He led her into a residence area, and up to an apartment.  Staying on the sidewalk, she followed him with her eyes, and watched as he disappeared into a unit.   

She stood there for a while, pondering and reflecting.  Her mouth twisted as she thought deeply, and then grinned as she came up with an idea.  

It was a quiet time of day, when the dusk begins to fall and there is a sense of peace that descends onto the world.  It was the time when everything stopped to take a deep breath, just before the people of the day retired for the night, and the shadows of the night rose from their beds.  

In the deepest shadows, a set of eyes peered out, flashing with the rays of a dying sun.  In the shadows, Zika waited for Darien to come home.  

_Where is he? _She thought angrily.  Absently, her hand went to her pocket, reassuring herself that the crystals that she had taken from the apartment were still there.  Zika smiled to herself; she couldn't wait to see the reaction on Darien's face when he realized that his rainbow crystals were missing.  

Footsteps sounded down the hall.  Zika brightened, and she waited for Darien to round the corner.  Someone did, but it was not Darien.  Zika scowled as two of Beryl's generals came into view, walking perfectly in step.  _They must be after the crystals_, Zika sneered silently from her hiding spot.  She tried to remember their names.  _Zoisite and Malachite, dummy!_  _Well, they just made a mistake about getting in my way.  _

As the two generals approached Darien's apartment, Zika slowly stepped out of the shadows.  

"You know, you two are sort of loud for supposed bad-ass evil generals," she drawled.  "I mean, didn't I teach you a lesson the first time?  Are you back for some more?"  Inwardly, Zika winced.  Bad opening lines; who wrote this stuff?  

The two generals had stopped as if she had hit them with a stun-spell.  Zika ignored their stares, and tossed her head arrogantly, with a gesture that would have brushed back her hair if it were long enough.  But instead, it looked like she was casting something away.  The generals twitched, and then regained their senses.  

Considering how she had bullied their queen, Zika had expected a little more life out of the generals.  She was just warming up, not even bothering with taping into energy fields, when the generals turned tail and ran.  Well, they disappeared with one of those funky-portals.  

Zika was left hovering over Darien's apartment building, pouting as she casually surveyed the vandalism on the surrounding property.  _They ran away; nobody runs away from ME!_  

It wasn't hard finding where Zoisite and Malachite had gone to; she simply followed their energy patterns.  She figured that there weren't a lot of energy-sensing beings around, or they would have attempted to hide their patterns.  It was rather like painting a trail with flashing lights and guide signs.  Zika snickered as she slipped into the building without them noticing.  

They seemed to be waiting for someone to appear.  Zika decided that it would be amusing to watch, and activated the invisibility cloak.  Afterwards, she tried desperately not to choke on her giggles.  

There was a tingle in the energy fields, and suddenly Queen Beryl was there.  Zika blinked at her, and made a face, which of course Beryl could not see.  

About the same time, a teenaged girl with blond pigtails walked in, wearing an interesting outfit.  

_And here comes this world's version of a super-hero, _Zika groaned to herself.  Then she noticed something odd as Queen Beryl and the girl was talking.  Zika didn't pay attention to them, as she was trying to keep her rainbow crystals in her possession.  

"I know you sent that silver-haired girl who stole my Rainbow Crystals, so where are they?" Queen Beryl suddenly roared, breaking Zika's concentration.  She growled as the crystals leapt from her grasp and appeared in front of the blond girl.  

There was a flash of something, and suddenly the rainbow crystals were rainbow crystals.  In their place was a single glowing pure-white jewel.  "The Imperial Crystal" the girl whispered.  

Beryl snarled, and started ranting about the power of the Negaverse and how she was going to rule the entire universe, or something to that effect.  

The girl snapped out of a haze, and sprouted a speech about being righting wrongs and triumphing over evil in the name of love and justice.  

"Sailor Moon-struck," Zika gagged.  "Sickening sweet, it reminds me of Amelia."  Of course, up in the corner, none of them noticed her.  Zika decided to change that, she was tired of being ignored when she was deadly serious and extremely pissed off.  

She de-activated the cloak, and activated her Digital Form.  She felt more than saw their heads turning with surprise as light burst around her.  Her energy-pattern rose as her flesh withered and melted into smooth white armour.  A sharp pain rippled through her body as gleaming and deadly sharp metal wings seemed to tear through her back, a wet sensation of fresh liquid and old dried blood appeared.  

Zika smiled unpleasantly down at the pathetic beings below.  "It's a pity, really.  I had planned to make those into a necklace.  Oh well, not like it's a major loss to me."  She gracefully shrugged, and floated down to ground level.  "Gee, Beryl, I thought you were smarter than this."  

Without further warning, Zika released a very, very large energy blast.  

Sailor Moon blinked in the resulting dust.  Somehow, she had survived the complete collapse of the building.  She covered her nose and mouth with a hand, and tried to find a safe way out of the wreckage before too much attention appeared.  

She didn't notice Zika watching in the air above with a smirk.  

~*~

A/N:  Right, so I've finally gotten another chapter done, how do you like it?  

Zika: it sucks.

N/B:  well, I've been working randomly on it for how long?  

Zika: no excuse

N/B: why are you my muse?

Zika:  no reason

N/B: so shut up!  Anyways, I apologize for how this turned out.  I'm sorting taking an unofficial study break from my history exam, and it's really tight at my place right now, with university applications, and other mess-ups going on.  That and I seem to have lost my inspiration for this chapter.  Maybe cause I haven't watched Sailor Moon in so long.  Maybe cause the only part I really enjoyed thinking about it Zika blowing up Beryl.  

Zika: About time too!  We were getting complaints about how I was suddenly acting nice!  I'm the Dark Angel of Insanity, people! I'm not supposed to be a rational person!  And I'm a MUSE!!  

N/B: anyways, this chapter stinks.  

Zika: you're the worst critic, why don't you let the readers decide?  

N/B: okay…

Zika:  SO READERS!!!  REVIEW!!!!  

N/B: I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't hurt me.  

Zika: **snorts** 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  


	16. Enter the Cyber

~*~Dimension Hopper~*~ 

      Chapter Sixteen:  Enter the Cyber 

_(Zika meets The Matrix)  _

_~*~ _

**_       "Are you going to stop bitching?" Karma snapped, "You're giving me a headache!" _**

**_       "Sorry," Celeste Vizier sighed. "I know it's not helping, but I got to vent! This is so uncomfortable, letting the Dark Angel have so much power!  You sure Aamina knows what she's doing?" _**

**_       "Positive," Givin replied wearily.  _**

**_       "At least, she'd better!"  Zachria _****_Syria_****_ tossed her head.  Solar Genetic looked at his partner nervously.  _**

**_       "That's not reassuring," Enlei said.  _**

****

**_~*~  _**

~Elsewhere~ 

Computer code scrolled across the screen, a repetitive march that the watcher had seen before.  He leaned back in his chair, keeping only half of his attention on the screen.  Mostly his thoughts were on the mission that had just begun.  

Suddenly, the screen froze.  The watcher blinked, and sat up straight.  The coding faded away, to be replaced by a chilling message.  After a few seconds, it melted away, but it didn't matter.  The words were burned into his mind.   Three times three 

_Eyes of warmth and eyes of cold_

_Eyes of youth and eyes of old_

_Three times three the circle spins_

_Destiny grows._

_Three times three_

Eyes of love, eyes of hate 

_Bound forever in the cycle of Fate_

_Balance of all_

_Mortals and immortal both_

_Heed this call_

Eyes of gay and eyes of grief 

_Three times three_

The Trinity 

His breath came in harsh gulps as he watched the screen return to normal.  He would have wondered whether he had dreamt it, except for the message that blazed at him when he closed his eyes.  

On the screen, the Matrix marched on.

~*~

Flash.  Zika felt the Dimension Hopper cooling down on her arm, but kept her eyes closed.  There was this sensation of floating, of being held up, but not, that she was enjoying.  It was relaxing.  

She traced a newly healed scar on her arm.  _Shouldn't have let those two get that close to me.  _

There was a tingling against her skin.  She sighed inwardly, and opened her eyes.  Then she smiled.  

_Thank God it's not an F***in' __FOREST__!!! _Then she realized where she was, and she laughed.  

~Elsewhere~ 

"What the…?" 

"What's wrong?  They're still plugged in, right?" 

"Yeah, they're fine.  It's just this!"

"What kind of program is that?"

"I'm not sure, sir.  It looks like some sort of virus."

"A virus?  Unbelievable!  Can you get more information?"

"I'm working on it sir.  Shall I inform the others?"

"Not quite yet, we need more information.  Is it dangerous to us?"

"It doesn't appear to be sir.  Not yet anyways." 

"I see."

On the screen, the line of code marched ever on. 

"Sir, it's moved." 

"Watch it."

~*~

City cement is warm during summer days, when waves of heat could be seen rising into the air.  Zika laughed at the deception.  It was like a bittersweet memory to her, an amusing plaything.  It was so easy for her to reach out with her mind and shape it to her will.  She giggled with childish delight as she effortlessly altered her appearance.  

~*~ 

"What is it doing?"

"I'm working on it, sir." 

~*~ 

Zika smiled, feeling a certain tingle of senses.  She reached and activated the cloaking device.

~*~

"Sir, it's disappeared."

"Shit!"

~*~

The backdoors were ridiculously easy to find.  She spent some time wandering the halls, peeking into secret places and watching secret things.  Once, a probe found her and managed to send out a distress call before she destroyed it.  

She frowned down at the broken pieces of electronic metal still shooting sparks at her feet.  The fact that the machine had been quick in its last moments did not bother her; it was the message inside of the report that made her mad. _I'm not a bloody virus!_  She snarled silently.  _How rude!_  

The whirl of machines caught her attention, and she saw a new program rushing towards her.  Her eyes narrowed, reading clearly its intent.  

A flick of a wrist, painfully simple, painfully easy, and the anti-virus program exploded.  Zika snorted as she moved out of the area and into the hall of backdoors.  

However, she found the hall blocked by some mutation of a program.  She watched as the mutation attempted to overwhelm a group of individuals.  Her eyes narrowed as she caught a clear look of the opposition.  

_Those are renegades,_ she realized.  _These are the_ _people who have clawed their way out of this virtual reality and into the one beyond their prison.  This must mean that there are more than this small group.  _

Zika smirked with amusement.  She de-activated the cloaking device and stepped into view.  

"Hey, you bastards!  Over here!  You all are as slow as the first computer!  Could your IQ level go any higher or is your shoe-size your highest capacity?" She yelled.  They all stopped, turned and stared at her.  "Gee, you all are so smart, using your brawn instead of the meagre power of your brain, as that you have no intelligence and it would consist of suicide to do anything other than overwhelm with sheer numbers!  But that's not going to work, is it?  NO!!!  Know why?" She roared.  "BECAUSE THE DARK ANGEL IS HERE!!!!" 

Zika threw back her head and laughed.  Everyone else blinked.  "What the-?" 

"Now, I know what you all are thinking; who in the name of the Seven Systems –okay, maybe not of the Seven Systems- Who the HELL am I?  I AM DIGITAL ZIKA SILVER1, THE FUTURE RULER OF THE UNIVERSE!!  WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Zika posed as she crackled, ignoring the blank looks directed at her.  She sighed, and dropped out of her maniacal laughter.  

"Okay, I'll make this easy for you:  I'm the world's version of a nightmare." She said.  "In here, I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, and no body can stop me."  Zika paused for effect.  "Got that?" 

Someone in back spoke up.  "You mean you're not a virus?" 

Zika's face darkened.  "A virus?" she repeated, menace laced in her voice.  "Am I a virus?" She took a deep breath.  "Let me ask you this; do I look like a virus to you?  Do you think that a virus can really do the things that I can?  Can a virus do this?" She whirled around and scratched at the fabric of virtual reality.  A gaping hole appeared, showing a void of space beyond.  She reached in and pulled, stabilizing the portal.  Then, without warning, she and the hole disappeared.  

~*~

"Er, what just happened?" 

"I do not know." 

A frantic beeping sound drew their attention from the monitors.  The meter measuring the amount of electricity being generated and consumed was giving off sparks. It withered and gathered itself as if alive.  The two men backed away as carefully as they could.  

Suddenly, the electricity surged.  It coiled and began to take the shape of a young girl.  From out of a doorway of electric flames, Zika stepped out of the Matrix.  

"So, this is the real world, huh?" Her eyes swept across the room, taking it all in.  The men shuddered involuntarily as her gaze lingered on them.  "Quite the vacation spot," she smirked.

"Zika, I don't really think that we should stay here," Jova protested.  Zika nodded.  

"For once, I agree with you, Jova.  Why stay in this dump when there's so much more of this world to explore, wreck and ruin." 

"Not that there's hell of a lot left," muttered Jova.  Zika laughed, and with an ironic bow, she glided away from the men, straight through the walls of the airship and out into the beyond. 

~*~

Zika floated, traveling over the ruins of cities and homes, examining the destruction and decay of the human civilization.  Delighted, she laughed as she swooped and soared.   

       Then she came upon the rows of human farms.  Then she stopped to consider.  She was tore between being horrified over the treatment of what she considered her people, and being impressed.  It was an inhumane manner to treat the species that ultimately were the creators of the machines, but at the same time, it was a brilliant way to overcome the situation.  

       Zika sighed.  "It's not easy to be the destined ruler of the universe," she said.  "Although I admire the machines for what they have done, my duty comes first before my pleasure."   

       "What are you talking about?" Jova asked.  "Since when have you had a sense of duty?" 

       "For long that you know, moron!" Zika snapped back.  "Now, just for your sake, I'll demonstrate!" 

       "No, Zika, please, don't!" 

Zika ignored him, flying off in a rage.  She followed the stream of machinery up to a mass of a motherboard.  "Here," she whispered with bloodlust in her voice and in her eyes.  "Here is where justice is given."  She laughed.  

       With a sweeping gesture, she released an enormous fireball.  The machines were consumed in a torrent of fire and energy.  Their circuits were overrun with electricity and exploded before the heat melted their metal frames.  The structure of A.I. was blasted apart into a smoking crater.  

       As the fragments settled, ash began to fall like bizarre snow.  

       "Let all thee know, that the Dark Angel has returned," Zika said.  

~*~ 

       A shadow fell over the corpse of a hunter.  Pewter kneeled next to it, examining what remained of the machine's circuitry.  "I'd have to say that this was one of the lucky ones," he said.  "It was destroyed instantly.  She's now taken to slowly killing machines." 

       "Gee, I thought I'd never see the day when the Digital Dark Angel killed machines," Ikeda remarked.  

       "Me neither," Pewter rose, his cloak sweeping in the ashes.  "But there's nothing else here for us to do.  We'd better get back and report." 

~*~ ~*~ 

N/B:  Gee, did anybody miss me?  I got a few reviews while I was gone.

Zika: And for anyone's information, no, chapters cannot be rewritten.  This entire piece is raw material, almost straight from Neko's head.  There is no editing and no rewriting after a chapter is completed, and there never will be.  

N/B:  well, there might be a spell-checker and grammar check.  Some of these I write when I'm not thinking very well.

Zika: you never think very well

N/B:  Hey!  You're MY muse! A little encouragement would be appreciated here!  

Zika: You want encouragement, go ask Lex.  I ain't the person.  

N/B:  anyways, see you next chapter!


	17. The Digital Inside

** Chapter Seventeen: The Digital Inside**

_(Zika meets Reboot) _

**_"So, we can't do anything?" Aranyakas asked, staring up at all the taller Guardians. She scowled, hating being the smallest Guardian in all existence. Then she remembered that Karma was going through an evolution, and was currently the size of a human baby. This made her less bitter, but only a little. "She destroyed my matrix! I spent a lot of time setting that up! Think about the waste of life! The people inside of it! The plot! The action scenes! The special effects!" _**

**_There was a collective sweatdrop from the rest of the Guardians. Aranyakas looked around. _**

**_"What?" _**

****

****

****

"Well, isn't this interesting?" Zika stared out at the landscape below. She smiled to herself, obviously enjoying something. Jova wondered whether she would tell him. He doubted it though. Zika had a strange sense of humour to begin with.

"uh, Zika, what are we doing here? This doesn't look like much," he said. She ignored him, her gaze travelling. "There," she said finally, pointing to the black island on the other side. "I feel a companion there."

"Um, Zika, that's a virus, and we're in a computer! I should know!" Jova pointed out.

"Ah, but don't you see, that's what's ironic." Zika smirked. "And there's nothing wrong with having a little bit of fun, don't you think?"

She didn't wait for Jova to reply, and started out, floating above the place called Mainframe.

"Zika, could you tell me, what is so interesting about a world inside a computer?" Jova asked.

"Worlds, inside computers," she corrected, almost absently. "And it's interesting because it requires have a two level-awareness of spirituality in order for the worlds to run inside the computer. The Guardian of this dimension is very talented; I wonder about the reasons for this dimension." Then she laughed. "Anyways, because of the electronic awareness, it's very similar to home, don't you think?"

"Similar?"

Zika smiled. "Jova, you just don't get it. I'm like a god here." She drew closer to the twisted spirals and landscape of the island, casually observing the infected area.

"Um, might I ask, what are you planning to do here?"

"Why Jova, how silly of you to ask!" she exclaimed, with a slight British accent. "We're going to have some tea!"

She darted down among the spirals, humming cheerfully to herself. Finding an entrance, she invited herself into the virus' lair.

"Knock, knock, I'm knockin' at your door!

I'm here t'save you from a-terrible bore!

Come, let sit an' with you, I stay!

For I come a-visiting you this day!

If tea be served in this place,

Then come o hostess, show thy face!" She sang as she flew straight into the throne room.

(Somewhere else)

"Hey, is it me, or has it been quiet for a while now?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it, it is."

"Too quiet."

"…"

"Maybe we should check things out"

"Now look, to you, a second is a very long time. But to certain entities, like users, a second is a brief point in their lives; not even worth mentioning, it's so small."

"So, there are larger units of time?"

"Yes, to users, there are sixty seconds per minute, and sixty minutes per hour. In a day, there are twenty-four hours. There are about thirty days in a month, and twelve months in a year. A 'user', as you would call them, lives around seventy years, sometimes to a hundred years, depending on healthcare."

"Interesting," Hex put down her delicate cup of tea. "And you say that the users are responsible for creating Mainframe and the Net?"

"And the Web, other systems, programs, functions, even viruses," Zika replied. _Oh God! I feel like a missionary or something! _She was going to go on with descriptions on how systems were put together, and what hackers were, when she became aware that she wasn't the only cross-multi-dimensional being there anymore.

"Excuse me," she said as she stood, trying to pinpoint the source. "It seems like we have some uninvited guests." She turned and grinned. "Why, hello Ikeda, how are you? Would you like some tea?"

"A pleasure, as always, I'm sure," Ikeda replied sarcastically. "And no thank you, dear, I just came to see how you were doing. Oh look! You've found a new pet! I'm sorry dear, but you can't keep her."

"A new pet?" Zika smiled. "You don't seem to understand. She's not a pet; I'm just visiting my people and planting my roots. By the way, where's your dear partner?"

"Oh, he's around," Ikeda pointed. Zika turned to see Pewter standing behind her, trapping her between the two hunters.

"Well, since I don't see a ball, I doubt we're playing Monkey-in-the-Middle, are we?" Zika remarked, trying to move into a position where she could look at both of them at the same time.

"No, Zika dear, we're not playing anymore," Pewter said. He shifted his position as she moved, reaching behind him. Zika's eyes narrowed.

"Hmmm, but it seems you have a toy you want to share with me," she replied, glancing at Ikeda. She made a dismissing motion of her hand towards Hex, keeping her eyes on the Hunters. "Hex, dear, you can go play somewhere else, I think I have business to attend to here."

There was a flash of something dark, and then Hex was gone. Zika was sure that she wouldn't bother the three of them anymore.

She appeared to relax, and tilted her head in Pewter's direction. "So, what do you have there? Some nasty little surprise for me? Something that will let you leash me like a bitch and drag me to wherever you want?" Her face darkened. "I don't think so."

And then she dodged Ikeda's attack, jumping into the air and landing behind Pewter. He attempted to whirl, his hand reaching, but she grabbed and twisted. Pewter withered against the pain shooting down his arm.

Ikeda froze in midair.

"Now, what have we got here?" Zika inspected the glow surrounding Pewter's hand. "Nasty piece of work, this is. A limiter? Really! I guess I really pissed you guys off." She smirked, and raised her eyes to met Ikeda's. "Do come down from there, Ikeda, I've been thinking about something, and I want to know whether I'm right."

She watched unblinkingly as Ikeda floated to the ground. "Good. Let's see here, you two were sent by Delilah, right? This means you have some sort of connection to her timeline, and you're really pissed at me. Actually, from what I did back there, I can hardly be surprised, eh? Hmm, I think I know what you two really are." Zika smiled, not kindly, at Ikeda. "You, dear girl, is the compression of those I killed in space, and you here, Pewter, those I killed on Earth."

"And what are your reasons for thinking that, Dark Angel?" Ikeda asked her expressing showing nothing.

"Oh, simple! In your dimension, plants are the main life support systems," Zika replied, lightly if it wasn't for the tinge of disgust. "Therefore, it is the planet that can produce and harness the most energy. Pewter here" - She gave his arm a yank – "has been using mostly Ki attacks against me. Yours are mainly physical, with a little Ki added for spice." Zika gave them a knowing look. "Besides, your auras _reek_ of agony. Dead giveaway."

"What's your point, Zika?" Pewter managed to hiss out.

She looked mildly surprised. "My point? None really, I just wanted you two to know that I'm responsible for creating you."

"Since you know that, then you know that it's your responsibility to pay for your crimes!" Ikeda yelled, and rushed forward. Zika released Pewter, and kicked him. He stumbled away, almost smashing into Ikeda. Ikeda dodged, reaching for Zika.

Zika laughed, swatting Ikeda into a wall. As the Hunters picked themselves up, Zika smirked at them. "Really, you know by now that I've been tapping into each dimension that I visit, getting stronger all the time. So why do you bother?"

"It is for the good of everyone that we fulfill our duty and bring you to justice," Pewter said as he nursed his arm.

"I'm being played like a fool by your fucking Guardians! Delilah's so-called justice is because of a sibling rivalry! Ha!" Zika fumed. "Don't waste my time, little Hunters. Don't pretend that your purpose is to rope me in and drag me back to my own dimension, because it's weak. I ask again, what is your purpose?"

"We're wasting your time, is it? Well, you're wasting time yourself! You're causing more damage than is necessary to fulfill your own purpose!" Ikeda shouted angrily.

"My, purpose?" Zika's expression did not change, but she took a step back and paused. "Jova, remind me again, why did I start this little trip?"

"Um, vacation?" Jova's disembodied voice replied, sounding puzzled.

"True, that's what I thought," Zika said, stroking her chin and looking thoughtful. "Seems I was wrong. Yet I was right, I am being played like a fool, towards a purpose I'm supposed to perform. And these two are to drive me before them like a bitch gone astray, am I right?"

"More or less," Pewter reluctantly admitted. Zika snorted.

"Figures, and you have an excuse to do so too. Justice, time runs differently, I'll get there when I'll get there, with no time lost. See, there's plenty of time, and I'm not wasting it."

"My butt we do," Ikeda muttered.

"And what a lovely ass it is," Zika countered. "Back to what you said though, about me causing more damage than necessary. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? I do exactly what needs to be done; it's my purpose, after all. And yes, it's horrible, terrible, brutal, and all that jazz, but let me put it this way; in the matters of the Guardians, nothing that I have done can not be fixed. Sure, I messed up a lot of plans; I've stepped on their toes, whine whine whine! Go back to them and tell them I say to deal with it!" With a burst of rage, she began gathering her energy, reaching for her armlet.

Light started to rise around her, energy crackling, and suddenly Ikeda was there, grabbing onto her with Pewter close behind. A surge of power nearly threw the Hopper. Zika stared at the, shocked.

"You aren't getting away this time, Zika!" Ikeda growled.

FLASH!

And the hall was left empty.

A/N:

It's been a very long time since I've updated, eh? I'm very sorry. I've been busy with school. Gee, it's been about two years since I've started this thing. Originally, I have a lot more to go, but I think that I've figured out how to wrap it all up. cracks knuckles I WILL finish this!

Neko Baka


End file.
